A Kingdom On Its Knees
by DivineOblivion7
Summary: Orihime and Ulquiorra have suffered from the separation of each other, but fate has brought them together again. When the Soul Society learns that one of Aizen's Espada is roaming free, they decide to put an end to it. However, the Soul Society is hiding a secret of its own. It's an unlikely turn of events when a Soul Reaper must put their trust in the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You Who Broke Me

Orihime lay motionless in her bed, staring into the dark she had grown to welcome. She could hear the faint sound of scattered cars diving by and the soft chirps of the birds letting her know that she had had a sleepless night..again. How many nights had it been since she had gotten a decent amount of sleep? The redhead didn't really know, but the insomnia was the least of her problems. The immense pain bubbling up around her heart was a different story. It was becoming unbearable as she knew she'd soon have to force herself into the cheery facade she'd created for her friends. Orihime was determined not to let them know that the death of Ulquiorra Cifer affected her in such a way.

Ichigo and the others could sense something was off about her, she knew that much, but they never questioned it. Maybe it was out of respect or maybe it was because they already knew. For one, Orihime wasn't as bubbly as she once was. The happy smile she plastered on her face was near flawless, but it could never quite reach her eyes; just as her laugh had the same high-pitched, innocent tone, yet had a hint of force behind it. Her once outrageous ideas continued to become few and when she zoned out, as she normally did, her facial expressions and body language became tense. The redhead's eating habits had also taken a hit. She just wasn't hungry anymore, but also wasn't fool enough to let her nutrition completely plummet. Just when she thought she couldn't get it down she remembered the threat Ulquiorra made about shoving food down her throat if she refused to eat. He argued it was her duty to remain healthy for the use of Lord Aizen. Orihime on the other hand liked to believe that he had actually cared for her well-being. Either way it always did the trick. The one who noticed the most change and the hardest one to hide it from was Tatsuki. She knew Orihime like the back of her hand and was the only exception to the no questions asked rule. Any uncharacteristic behavior was instantly noted in the back of Tatsuki's mind for later interrogation. However, the fact that Tatsuki had no knowledge of the spirit world made it all too easy. For the lucky girl knew nothing about the man who plagued her mind.

It had been six months since she had witnessed her captor disintegrate into utter nothingness. Even through death the Espada continued to haunt her. Every time she closed her eyes the image of his bore into her very soul.

His eyes were green and intense; like an emerald that could bewitch your senses. Yet at the same time, those eyes were cold and analytical. They were always trying to figure out what a heart really was. Why humans defend their actions based on an organ that simply supplied the body with blood. Why we think emotions and feelings come from there. _Maybe he was right_ , Orihime thought to herself. _Maybe the heart isn't what humans think it to be.. But even if he was right, why does my heart hurt so much whenever I think of him_? She remembered the words he spoke regarding the way she carelessly talked about a heart. As he stretched a slim arm out over her chest he said, "if I tear open your chest, will I see it inside?" He then lazily trailed his arm up stopping between her eyes. "If I shatter your skull, will I see it in there?" Knowing the power that lurked beneath his pale skin and the severity of his threat, Orihime could still not find it in herself to be scared. Instead, the redhead could only focus on the intensity of his gaze. How all she had to do was lean forward and feel his fingers brush her forehead. Would his hand be soft? Orihime should be frightened, but instead was mesmerized by the man who held her life at the tip of his fingers. Why was that? Shouldn't she hate him?

All the memories she held about him were full of pain. Although it was on Aizen's orders, Ulquiorra had been the face of her imprisonment. He was the one who made her betray her friends by coming to Los Noches. He was the one to inflict the emotional and mental trauma that tainted her once pure spirit. She remembered finding Ichigo lying dead by the Espada's hand and then yet again not long after healing him. The hopelessness she felt as she took in his final form and felt his suffocating spiritual pressure. Surely that was to be the end, and yet, the redhead still could not hate him. Instead her heart reached out to him. She could sense the emptiness in the heart he didn't know he possessed.

For two more hours, Orihime continued to attack herself with a barrage of memories. At seven in the morning the alarm clock on the nightstand pulled her out of her trance. Rolling over, she sighed. All night she had been lying in the same position. Her body was stiff and groaning against unwanted movement. As she swung her legs from the bed attempting to stand she felt a pain tear through her body.

This pain was beyond anything she had ever felt. Like the jagged edge of a sword slicing from the tip of her toes to the very top of her head where it settled. Her vision began to blur and the world around her was spinning. Falling to her knees, Orihime shrieked as she started pulling at her hair trying to find what was digging deeper into her skull. She thrashed around as the pain swelled, threatening to encase her consciousness into a deep abyss. She could see it coming, approaching before her.

"Don't resist." The redhead froze, forcing herself to focus on her surroundings. _That voice! I know that voice, but from where?_ Still gripping her hair, Orihime struggled to her knees trying to find who had spoken. But the voice had come out of nowhere bringing with it a shroud of emerald-black darkness. It slithered across her ceiling and down her wall, racing toward her like a snake baring its fangs. Terror paralyzed her holding her in place as she watched with wide eyes. When it reached her she felt a heavy spiritual pressure that was instantly recognizable. Ulquiorra…

"Don't resist, girl" He said again. And for the first time in six months, Orihime felt her heart flutter to life. Slowly she gave over to his command and let the darkness swallow her consciousness, a coldness sinking through her body grabbing hold of her soul. A small smile etched itself into her features. Dropping her arms and closing her eyes, Orihime felt her body give way to the floor as she embraced the abyss.

Ulquiorra was floating. Invisible to every eye for his body was in millions of pieces. However, his consciousness was still fully intact. The power he once had as an Espada was reduced to that of the lowest of hollows, and it was just enough to keep what was left of him together. For he was just a breeze that went unnoticed.

As he drifted along the still sands of Hueco Mundo, he thought of that silly human girl, as he often did. Her beliefs that a heart could harbor emotions and feelings had been absolutely ludicrous to him. For if it was something he couldn't see it simply could not exist. Yet in those last moments with her, Ulquiorra had finally understood what a heart was for it had brushed his hand before turning to ash.

 _She really was a brave girl_ , he thought to himself. At first sight, Ulquiorra regarded her as trash. Completely uninteresting and unworthy of his time. However, the information he gathered on the redhead fascinated Lord Aizen. The power to reject fate. What an odd thing to call home in the body of a mere human girl. Too weak and inexperienced to even land a single attack. Yet Ulquiorra soon discovered that the power she held was not in her attack, but in the beliefs of her heart. Preposterous and foolish yes, but strong. It's was kept her going. What made it possible to follow him into the Garganta and become a pet to Aizen's army.

Ultimately it was that girl's heart that ended up destroying his body, for she is the one who cried out for her dearly beloved soul reaper to save her from the despair of his Segunda Etapa. It was she that raised the boy to become a merciless hollow who blew half his body away with a cero. Although it was the reaper who defeated him, victory went to that silly girl.

As always, the thought of her left Ulquiorra unsettled as strange sensations began to build in his essence. In the beginning of this half existence he couldn't understand what was happening. What was this warm…feeling he got when he thought about the human? He pictured her long red hair and slender body, her unwavering eyes that held such a strong conviction, and her hand brushing his as she told him she wasn't afraid. Having just been introduced to his newly found heart, Ulquiorra had no knowledge of what these feelings meant or what emotion went with which. It was truly bothersome.

As he continued to flow along he spotted the fortress of Los Noches looming up in the distance. What once was a mighty stronghold was now an abandon ruin. Even from afar he could see the shattered towers and concave dome. Ulquiorra always tried to stay close, making a journey to his old home every couple months. Somehow revisiting the sight of his supposed death made him feel closer to the girl. However something wasn't right this time.

It was faint, like a small flame in the pitch-black of night, but it was definitely there. _It couldn't be!_ A spiritual pressure he had long thirst to feel again was pulsing atop Los Noches. _But what was it doing here?_ Again, Ulquiorra could feel an emotion bubbling up inside him, and he knew for a fact that it was indeed negative. Taking advantage of what little power he had, Ulquiorra scanned the fortress and could not sense any other spiritual pressure. But that meant little to him for one of Aizen's stray Arrancar could choose to visit at any moment.

Cursing his damned form, Ulquiorra mustered his power into a gust of wind and soared toward the fortress. He only hoped he could make it before something happened. A foreign presence in this dead world did not easily go unnoticed. And for the first time since his departure from her, Ulquiorra allowed himself to think of her name as he raced against fate.

 _Orihime!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! First off thank you so much for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! It really means a lot to me as this is my very first fanfic ever. I have a lot of ideas in store for you all and I'll try my very best to keep the characters as in character as possible! Once again, thank you! :D**

 **Secondly, I must do something I didn't do the first time. I do not own any of the character from Bleach!**

 **Feel free to leave reviews! It'll definitely help along the way I'm sure. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

Chapter 2: Waking Up From This Dream

Orihime had had a lot of outlandish dreams in her past, but this one definitely topped all the rest. In fact, this one seemed more of a nightmare. Coming in and out of her comatose state, the redhead could tell she was floating. Darkness was the only thing visible and the atmosphere was smothering, making it difficult to breath. There were daunting noises coming from all sides of her. Some were far off and then some seemed to prowl up right beside her. If she had to guess, something was hungry. There was no wind in this place yet she was drifting forward as if being pulled by a tether. It had almost a possessive feel and if the tether had a color it'd most definitely be green. In her sluggish jumbled thoughts, Orihime could have sworn she'd been here before. Her head was so heavy from a steady pain and she couldn't remember what had brought her here. However, Orihime lost her train of thought as she slipped into oblivion once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time the girl came around she found herself lying against rough sand. She was sprawled out on her stomach, her red hair in tangles. The pain she felt before had receded only leaving a small throb in her head. Peeking through fluttering eyelids she saw the distorted shape of a tower in front of her. Orihime could tell it was heavily damaged. Massive holes were blown into the sides and she could vaguely see rubble littered around the base. _That's right…this isn't a dream,_ the redhead thought, _I was in my room and I heard him. That must have been the Garganta. So…this must be Hueco Mundo?_ Slowly she shook off the last of her drowsiness and came to a standing position. It was cold here and she was wearing nothing but a pair of thin black shorts and a plain white tee-shirt. Any hope of warmth was quickly diminished. So with bare feet and her arms wrapped tightly around her body, she began to make her way toward the tower.

The further she walked the more unsettled she became. Something about herself felt disconnected. Almost as if one side of her body had been split off and left back in her room. If a hollow spotted and attacked her she knew she wouldn't be at full strength. But what was even more unsettling was the blatant lack of the Espada who summoned her here. Orihime knew she had felt his spiritual pressure and she was sure that the voice was his, so why wasn't he here? _But then again_ , she thought, _how could someone who was supposed to be dead call me here in the first place?_

Turning around in circles Orihime could see nothing for miles. It was just her and the shattered tower that was now only another few hundred yards away. There was a sense of familiarity when standing in the middle of the ruin. Gazing up to the top of the tower, where the moon was sitting massive in the night, she was it. It was just a flash of a memory, but Orihime could see the image of a slim figure with large black wings and a long twisted tail that wrapped around another figure's throat. The image of Ulquiorra taunting her before blowing a hole through Ichigo's chest. Realization struck her hard as she finally understood where she was and why she must have been summoned to this exact spot. Ulquiorra brought her here for a purpose; something only she was capable of doing.

Frantic in her movements, Orihime stumbled over her feet looking for the precise place it happened. Searching for the last place she got to look into those intense eyes and hoping to see them watching her once again. Tears welled up in her eyes as she found it, her heart plunging into disbelief. Knees shaking, the redhead gradually made her way over. As soon as she arrived she crumbled in on herself not able to hold it in anymore. In an uncontrollable sob she cried for the man who wasn't there. Not caring what hollow heard she let out an agonized scream, calling for him.

"Ulquiorra! …Ulquiorra!"

Digging her fingers into the sand she rocked back and forth with her face to the sky. "Please…" she cried through an already hoarse voice. "Please Ulquiorra… Where are you?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been nearly an hour since the Espada first sensed that sweet spiritual pressure, and the wind storm that was Ulquiorra kept raging on. Reaching the gates of Los Noches he was doing everything he could to keep himself together while moving at a quick pace. Staying calm came naturally to him, and it was easy enough now if he kept his mind focused on the task at hand. However, thoughts of the girl clouded his concentration. Frustration burned in the pit of his essence. There was no possible way that Orihime could have just appeared. He wasn't going to believe it until he saw her with his own eyes! But even if she was here, someone must have brought her. The girl simply didn't possess the power or knowledge to open a passage between the human and spirit world.

Ulquiorra weaved through the halls of the fortress, effortlessly navigating towards his destination. Fortunately the destruction proved favorable as the Espada slipped through smashed walls that created shortcuts. With every inch gained it was becoming easier and easier to sense and verify the reality that the redhead was here. Though her pressure had a stretched feel to it. Almost as if she were only half here. It wasn't right. The fragrance of such a pure pressure should never be tampered with. It was unacceptable. Breaking through the labyrinth of Los Noches, Ulquiorra found himself in the dome room. Up was the only obstacle that separated him from the girl. He paused, willing his essence to take flight, but wasted effort befell him as he realized there simply wasn't enough power left.

 _Damn this form and its inability to perform the smallest of tasks,_ he thought again. _A once elite Espada and now I'm trash; unworthy of existence. If only that soul reaper would have stayed down. Never giving up...ridiculous..._ Ulquiorra gave an internal sigh. _Yet, then again, that same ridiculous notion is what produced such power from a dead man._ The doubt coursing through Ulquiorra's mind was uncharacteristic for him. Something beneath all that he stood for, but when it came to that girl he strayed from reason. She brought out a foreign side to the cruel individual. Almost as if she were humanizing him. _I can't give up. Just as she wouldn't._ The thought alone made him recoil, but deep within his essence he felt a jolt. A little flicker that tasted of what he used to be. _Orihime…_

The thought of her name ignited a new fire within Ulquiorra. Greater than that he felt earlier. His once formless structure took shape of a man. A man with wings. It was the most power he had felt in this form. Without a second thought he took flight, soaring for the one who had awoken such a might within him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At long last Ulquiorra broke the surface. Instantly he saw her. She was facing away from him folded in on herself. The red hair he had been thinking about for the past six months was showered around her like a curtain. Small hands were covering her face and he could see her slender shoulders trembling. The girl was alone and the whispers of her tears reached him. The sight was all wrong.

"Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra, please…" she cried in a strained voice.

 _Me? Why would a soul like her cry for that which abused her?_

The Espada recalled the last moment he had looked at her face. The way she reached out for him with tears in her eyes. As if she couldn't bear to lose him. It had never made sense to him, and now he was faced with another impossible situation. What was worse, all he could do was watch.

Drifting forward he circled around the girl attempting to peek at her face. It was like the rustle of wind as he felt himself brush the crying redhead by mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime could feel her throat closing from the weariness of her sobs. She had lost track of time as she remained in the sand. It was apparent now that this was indeed a very bad nightmare that she could not escape. Why else would this be happening? Ulquiorra had not come for her. He had not brought her here and now all she wished for was the comfort of home.

It happened in an instant. A slight brush, like a small breeze touching the edge of her shoulder. Orihime abruptly shot to a standing position and searched for the disturbance. However, she found nothing. In fear the girl released her Shun Shun Rikka

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" At the sound of her voice, her spirits responded within the blink of an eye, streaming from the crystal blue clips she wore in her hair. A gold shield appeared between Orihime and the source of the discomfort. _I can't believe I let my guard down in a place like this! I know I felt something, I just know it!_ Taking a breath Orihime calmed herself and focused, scanning the area for any spiritual pressure.

There was nothing.

Just before releasing her Santen Kesshun she felt it again, but this one was more direct. Someone or something had nudged her in the back. Letting out a yelp she whirled, shifting her shield. Again Orihime searched for a pressure, exerting more effort. Disbelief! Complete disbelief as she sensed the weakest of pressures. It was like trying to sense a single drop of water in the ocean. Yet there was urging force within it. Something almost familiar.

"Ul…Ulquiorra…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His accidental brush resulted in the most opportune of events. She had felt him, and he watched as she responded with her famous Shun Shun Rikka. Finally after so long he was making some ground in this cursed form. However, getting her to feel his spiritual pressure was a new challenge.

Seeing the light gradually leave her eyes Ulquiorra knew she had not sensed him. Shifting around the girl he tried again. This time brushing against her back.

Deep satisfaction erupted as he heard the girl's surprised cry. The light in her eyes returned and he could see the redhead's effort as she searched for him again. With everything he had, Ulquiorra flared his spiritual pressure. It took his whole existence to exert the amount of force needed for the girl to find him. It was painful, like all the particles that made him up were separating. He had felt this before when he originally turned to ash. This time was different for he had no ounce of power left to keep himself together.

 _This is finally it, it seems. At least I got to see her one last time. Silly girl…_

The last thing he saw before the darkness was the girl's arms raising up and the quick movements of her full lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a cool night as the owner of a little candy shop walked the streets of Karakura Town, the soft clicks of his clogs filling the still air. It was a peaceful night, yet he still felt a slight disturbance. The town was known to be a hot spot for supernatural occurrences, however the man was indeed surprised when he felt the swell of an immense spiritual pressure snatch half of the girl, Orihime Inoue, into a Garganta. It had nearly been an hour since the event and the fact that her friends, Ichigo in particular, hadn't risen the alarm meant this abduction was intended to be a stealth operation. However nothing got passed the store owner. Sighing, the man reached up and adjusted his green and white striped hat before continuing on towards Orihime's place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulquiorra found himself slumped against something soft. It was shaking, and something was wrapped around him, constricting his body.

 _Wait… Body?_

The Espada felt a million miles away. There was a sound like bells. He couldn't quite tell the song they were playing but it was beautiful. He needed to find what was making such a sound, so slowly he opened his heavy eyes.

It was like waking up from a long dream; as if he'd been gone from the world for a lifetime. His head was draped over a shoulder and saw a sea of red hair, his own raven hair mixing with the sweet color. Ulquiorra deciphered the constricting feeling to be arms that were tightly wrapped around his torso. Small fingers were digging into his back as if trying to hold him in place. He wanted to tell the little bell that he wasn't going anywhere but couldn't find his voice. Next the Espada noticed his kneeling position. His legs were pressed up against another's, feeling the warmth they gave off. _So tiny… this little bell_. _She's still singing._

Coming out of his delirious state, Ulquiorra tested the movement of his body. Slowly he raised his arms and wrapped them tenderly around the girl. He could feel the slight twitch of something protruding from his back. Black wings fluttered lazily to life as he became more aware, as did his lengthy tail. _I'm in my Segunda Etapa_ , Ulquiorra thought. _Understandable. The girl's power brought me back as I was last. Truly remarkable._

"Don't cry, Orihime" Ulquiorra commanded, the name soft on his lips. His voice was barely audible and wondered if she could hear such things. But the redhead who had been uncontrollably weeping responded by squeezing even tighter, her cries becoming louder as she realized there was life to him.

"Ul-Ulqui-Ulquiorra!" The girl gasped through breathes.

For a small time Ulquiorra allowed the girl to cry onto him, her tears beginning to run down his arm. He wanted to calm the girl but had no indication as to how. It was an uncomfortable situation for he had never been in this position. Instead of trying his hand at consoling the girl he decided to remove himself. "It's time to let go" he said detaching his arms. The girl slipped her arms from around him and leaned back, doing her best to flashing him a bright smile. Through the red puffiness of her cheeks and eyes, Ulquiorra took in the sight of Orihime. Her brilliant smile alone was enough to shoot through his heart, causing it to take off. This feeling he had come to correspond with the girl spread like fire through his body. Her eyes were soft, like a blue sea with calm gray waves washing through them. A warmth took place of distress and they were the only things that could ever sparkle in this dull world. Whether it was from the overwhelming feeling coursing through his body or his weakened state, Ulquiorra wobbled on his knees and fell backward. _How utterly feeble,_ he thought to himself scolding his new body. _An Espada should show better form no matter the condition._

"Ulquiorra", she exclaimed, "are you alright? Are you hurt?" The redhead's voice was laced with concern as she moved to help him, but Ulquiorra stopped her.

"How is this possible?" he asked, ignoring her questions.

Sniffling from her tears the girl replied in a slightly upbeat voice he was not accustomed to, "I don't know! I mean, I felt your spiritual pressure but it was so weak!" Orihime paused taking a ragged breath and used her arm to wipe her eyes. "I...I barely had time to think before I used my Soten Kisshun… I didn't know where you were! I just guessed!"

Closing his eyes he huffed at her explanation. Once again she continued to surprise him. _So the girl merely shot off her abilities without thinking? It's a wonder she even found her mark. She really is something._ But Ulquiorra decided to change the topic of conversation. He needed more important questions answered.

"How did you get here girl?" He said in a dry voice.

"What...what do you mean? You brought me here didn't you?!" Orihime's eyes bugged out at him in confusion.

"I've been living like disgraceful scum crawling the barren lands of Hueco Mundo. I've been living off the scraps other hollows leave behind, barely able to partake in a fulfilling soul. My spiritual pressure was that of a water drop as I know you felt. So in what mind do you think that I would have had the level of power needed to bring half of you here?" Ulquiorra spared no contempt in his voice. He knew he should not be so cruel to the redhead, but the disbelief that the girl could be so naïve brought out old habits. Though there was a slight twinge pulling in his stomach.

The girl was obviously oblivious to the scorn in his voice and instead tilted her head to the side, opening her mouth as if to say something. She was deep in thought. The Espada was about to continue when the girl blurted out, "what do you mean half?!"

Again, naïve. "Can you not feel the separation in your spiritual pressure?" The question shot a knowing look across the redhead's face. He guessed she had indeed recognized something off about herself, but she closed her eyes and concentrated anyways. After just a small moment she snapped into attention as realization washed over her.

"But how can this be? I remember being in my room and then I felt your spiritual pressure and I even heard your voice! It was so clear! Then there was this icky looking ooze that swallowed me up and I even felt your presence with me in the Garganta. After that I was suddenly here! I couldn't possibly be split in half! Oh! I know" she shouted enthusiastically before Ulquiorra could get a word in. "I felt a really sharp pain and it felt like someone was cutting me in half so maybe half of my body is laying back in my room while the other half is here. But then why do I have a full body here? Oh! I know" she rushed on again, but this time he didn't let her get another word out. Orihime's words were becoming jammed together as her imagination became wilder by the second. _Has she always been like this,_ the raven thought? _How bothersome it is to listen to her mindless blabbing as if she were a child._ Again the Espada felt a twinge in his stomach.

"Enough," Ulquiorra interrupted. "Listen carefully for I do not wish to repeat myself. It is clear, through simple examination of your spiritual pressure, that only your consciousness has traveled here from the world of the living. Your body has been left from where you came, thus resulting in the divide of your pressure. How you managed to come remains a mystery for I was not the one who brought you here." The raven paused, considering this unsettling fact, but continued. "You say you felt my pressure and heard my voice, yet I had no possibility of reaching you in my previous form. It's only by careful deduction that someone else had a hand at bringing you here, someone quite skilled, but for the reason I do not know. Nor in fact do I know how you will manage to return since I still do not hold the strength to open the Garganta, let alone stand." Ulquiorra watched the girl carefully, seeing her take all the information in. She sat puzzled and thankfully quiet, a troubled expression painted on her face. He had seen this before. This was the Orihime he knew, not the loud and childish girl from a few seconds ago. For the first time he noticed her choice of clothing. Black and white. The colors of her captivity. He wondered if this were mere coincidence or if it derived from the trauma of what those colors meant. Enslavement to Aizen's army. Betrayal to her friends. Submission to her captor…

The raven stared into the girl's glazed eyes until he pulled her out of thought. Slowly raising his heavy arm he held it out to her and repeated the words from so long ago. "Are you frightened?"

Orihime sucked in a breath of air at the shock of his words. Ulquiorra already knew the answer to this question, yet he wanted to hear her reply again. "I am not afraid" the redhead replied as she moved to reach out to him. Their fingers barely brushed before the air exploded around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime whirled around in surprise as she witnessed a massive Garganta take over the sky above them. It all happened in an instant. There was a force like a suction, threatening to pull her into the unknown yet again. Invisible tethers had wrapped themselves around her body once more and began lifting her from the sands of Hueco Mundo. Without a thought she turned to face Ulquiorra again and saw his expressionless face, his hand still outstretched to her. She noticed a sadness in his eyes as he watched history repeat itself. Yet this time it was Orihime that was being taken from the Espada.

"Ulquiorra!" She screamed as she vanished within the Garganta.

 **A/N:**

 **GenesisVentura- Thank you so much for your support and kind words! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Guest- Thank you for your support as well! I hope I was able to answer some of your questions in this chapter, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find out just who it was who took Orihime to Hueco Mundo! ;) Hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **Signing out! - DivineOblivion**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry this one took so long. It was kind of kicking my ass to be honest. I took my time on this because this chapter is very important to me. It's the first time I've ever gotten to play around with a lot of dialog. I was also able to set the tone for some pretty important characters. There's a lot of grinding in this chapter but it takes care of some heavy questions.**

 **Feel free to leave reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome! I hope you enjoy! :D**

Chapter 3: The Interrogation

It was a quiet day at Urahara's candy shop and Kisuke was grateful, for it had been a long tiresome morning. Light streamed through an open window and a gentle breeze glided through creating a relaxed atmosphere. Sitting on a low table, one knee up towards his chest and the other resting on the ground, the shop owner yawned as he took out his fan and flapped it lazily in front of him, remembering the previous hours.

…

Upon arriving, after effortlessly retrieving the girl, his partner Tsukabishi Tessai set up a futon in the spare room for Orihime to recover on. Kisuke wasted no time getting to work on bringing the half of her that was trapped in Hueco Mundo back to the world of the living. It wasn't an easy task, but in the end he was successful. Besides, if it was something another had accomplished, it shouldn't prove impossible for him either.

Just as Kisuke had finished with his duties, around nine o'clock he guessed, Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryu, and Chad stormed into the room nearly taking the door out with them. They all had a wild, panicked expression of their face. Laying their eyes on their unconscious comrade, Kisuke was greeted with a scramble of worried questions. Save for Chad. The stoic tower of a man had a way of going about things that could be appreciated. Especially after long hours of hard work.

After the generic questions of who, what, when, where, and why, that Kisuke vaguely answered, he had them get comfortable so they could dive deeper into the mystery.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kisuke continued with his long day.

"I didn't even sense a decrease in her spiritual pressure. Or the presence of another for that matter. How is that possible?" Ichigo asked. He was currently positioned next to Orihime on the floor, sitting pretzel style. The muscles in his back and shoulders were tense, showing his frustration. Kisuke guessed it had to be hard for him, seeing Orihime in this state. The boy had always had a soft spot for the girl, but he wondered to what extent that reached.

"Well it's quite obvious isn't it? The master mind behind this kidnapping didn't want you to notice" Kisuke answered. "Although, why does it surprise you that you weren't able to notice it?" There was an edge of playfulness in his voice. "I mean, aren't you a novice when it comes to sensory skills? Surely you still need to hold Rukia's hand when it comes to these types of things. So I wouldn't let it get to you." Kisuke was now chuckling at the furious expression on the boy's face.

 _It sure is a pleasure picking on our own sensitive, tough guy. And damn does he make it easy!_

Uryu, who was leaning against the windowsill enjoying the fresh air, huffed out a laugh at Kisuke's words and added, "Or mine."

"He's got a point" joined in Chad.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled turning to his friends. "Whose side are you on anyway? And I was asleep so even if I wanted to sense it I couldn't!"

Everyone poked and laughed at the offended soul reaper, finding pleasure in his rising irritation.

 _Yup, definitely fun teasing this poor kid._

Once the teasing began to die down, Uryu brought it back to the seriousness of the situation. "So if the kidnapper didn't want anyone to find out, why were you able to notice, Kisuke? I was up around the time of her disappearance and even I felt nothing. In fact, it was like the memory of Orihime's spiritual pressure vanished."

"I have a hypothesis that the kidnapper left a door open for me to find her. It's possible that they were able to send Orihime away but not bring her back, so they needed someone else to do the job. Or perhaps this was due to a time constraint where they knew someone would find her before they could get the job done. Either way, I believe we're doing exactly as the enemy wants us to do."

"Wait, seriously?! But what other choice did we have? We couldn't just leave Orihime there," Ichigo said, shocked at the possibility.

"Precisely," Kisuke agreed, "which is why we have to play the only card they have given us. Best to just sit back and watch matters unfold.

The room had gone silent as everyone sat with this information. Kisuke had no problem with the current situation. He had plenty of experience under his belt that allowed him to remain calm and patient when the future was unpredictable. Whatever they were dealing with here would sort itself out, and between himself, Ichigo, and the whole Soul Society, whatever the situation turned out to be, they wouldn't give up without a fight.

Breaking the silence, Ichigo asked, "You said that when you found her only her soul had been taken to Hueco Mundo. That's not even possible when she's just a human, right? It's not like she's a soul reaper."

"I'm still unsure of that one. And no, it should very well not be possible" Kisuke replied. "But you're right pointing out she's merely human. Only someone with the capabilities of becoming a spiritual being, like yourself, should be able to accomplish this. Even more, she didn't have the Chain of Fate linking her physical body to her spiritual one."

The dilemma with the sleeping girl in front of him had really been a challenge. Never had he thought it feasible that a human's soul could separate from their body, without a Chain of Fate attached, and then be transported through a passage to the spirit world. The girl would have had to of been dead, yet she was very much alive when he found her. In fact, half of her spiritual pressure was still intact. Kisuke was sure there a piece of vital information he was missing that'd help him get a hand on the answer. He certainly had his ideas. Though for now he'd simply wait for the girl to wake up and give him the sliver of evidence that he needed. The whole scenario absolutely fascinated him. Being the former captain of the Twelfth Division of Research and Development, he was excited to be seeing something new.

Pushing his glasses up in a superior manner, Uryu threw out a suggestion. "Maybe she did have a Chain of Fate but it was unseen since she was in another spiritual plane." He seemed pretty confident in his guess, which made it all the more pleasurable to refute.

"Not likely" Kisuke countered. "Even if that were the case, the chain would still be visible from her chest, but it would seem to be floating and disappear where she went through the Garganta. Also you have to think about the fact that half her spiritual pressure remained in her physical body. If she was connected by a chain then all her pressure would be in her spiritual body. Of course I won't be able to dive deeper into this until Orihime decides to wake up. Her information is critical in solving this mystery."

"Ahhhh! Why can't any of this be easy!?" Ichigo shouted, throwing his arms in the air before slamming them on his head and gripping his hair. "We're getting absolutely nowhere!"

"I feel just as irritated as you do, but even if we can't answer the questions at the moment, it's better to get everything out in the open so we're all on the same page," Uryu said. "Why not put everything on the table while we have this moment of calm before the storm? With that said," Uryu paused from dramatic effect, "who do you suppose took Orihime?"

"Ah, excellent question my friend" Kisuke exclaimed with a smile. He had been waiting for this to come up. It was sure to be the most fun.

"Aizen" Ichigo said with a stone-cold voice. He had dropped his arms, relaxing them in his lap. His whole demeanor had changed with just the brush of that name.

 _And there it_ is, Kisuke thought, seeing the intensity in his eyes. He knew that man would inevitably come up at some point. Ichigo and Aizen had a past together. During the winter war, Ichigo gave up everything to defeat Aizen. The boy even went as far as to give up his Shinigami powers, but in the end it was himself that sealed Aizen away. The villain was locked in the most secure prison within the Seireitei and had no chance of escape. Under the close watch of The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, the lieutenants and captains of each squad, and the head captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Aizen is barely able to lift a finger without the whole Seireitei knowing about it.

"I think we should rule that one out early" Kisuke stated. "Given his current state, not only is he completely subdued, but he's surrounded by sekkiseki walls and his Zanpakuto is sealed away as well. He's the least likely."

"I agree as well, Ichigo" Chad said, backing Kisuke.

"Yes, don't let your hate for him control your judgement" Uryu also jumped in.

Ichigo rose with his fists tightly clenched. "Then tell me who else it could have been!"

"Calm down would you? Try to be objective here. We'll never get anywhere at this rate."

Ichigo took a steady breath before trying his position from a different angle. "Well if it's not Aizen," he said through his teeth, "then it has to be one of his followers. I mean, doesn't it make sense that the culprit is someone who knows of Orihime's powers and wants it for themselves?"

"That's something I can agree with. Kisuke," the Quincey said redirecting his focus, "when you went to retrieve Orihime, did you sense any lingering spiritual pressure? Or even anything physical left behind that could give us clues?"

"There was a slight trace of spiritual pressure, but it was none that I recognized." Kisuke raised his free hand to massage his temples. A headache had set in from the exhaustion. "However, there was something peculiar about it, as if it was tampered with. Whoever took her was skilled enough to mask all traceable evidence. Even if it was someone I knew, I'd never know." The shop keeper wasn't too keen on giving away unnecessary information before he had a chance to personally research and investigate, so he carefully danced around this particular question. Not only that, but Kisuke got the feeling that there was at least a familiar pattern to this event. Although he told them that the spiritual pressure was unrecognizable, that wasn't one hundred percent true; it wasn't false either… Either way, too much information and a certain someone would start getting ideas and interfere.

"I still think it's Aizen. Hands down" Ichigo said again, even more defiant than before.

Tessai appeared behind Ichigo then, looming over him like a giant. He had remained silent throughout this whole conversation but the little soul reaper had over-stepped his bounds with pursuing the Aizen idea. Kisuke knew his partner would defend his honor against any who doubted him. There was a shadow masking Tessai's face and the only thing visible was the glint of his glasses. "Are you doubting Mr. Urahara's Kido? You know, I too had a hand at perfecting that barrier. Maybe I could demonstrate the power and accuracy of my skills if you'd like to doubt us more. Perhaps Hado 31?" It was Tessai's classic intimidation act and by the look on the kid's face, Kisuke guessed that the young reaper was probably in need of a new pair of pants by now.

"No! N-n-no! Of course not! I'm so s-sorry!" Ichigo shouted throwing his hands up in half apology and half protection, a look of pure terror on his face.

Kisuke chuckled. He would thank Tessai and have a good laugh with him later. Sparing a moment's glance in Orihime's direction, he spotted the smallest of movement. _Ah, all this ruckus has finally disturbed our own sleeping beauty._

"Well whoever it is I'm sure Orihime will be able to tell us now. Look" Kisuke said closing his fan and pointing it at the girl.

The redhead was stirring in her sleep, trying to wake up. Her movements were groggy and her face scrunched up rejecting the bright sunshine of the morning. _She really is quite pretty_ , the shop keeper thought to himself. He could definitely understand the appeal Ichigo had towards her.

Fluttering her eyes Orihime greeted the five of them with cheer. "Oh, good morning everyone! What's going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming out of her sleep, Orihime could see the light through her closed lids, painting everything red. Her body was sore from sleeping so long, but she felt completely rejuvenated. It had been the best sleep she had gotten in a long time. Slowly Orihime began to open her eyes, fighting the sun and the urge to keep them closed. When she finally came around, the redhead noticed she wasn't in her bedroom anymore, but was laying on a futon in a room that looked to belong to Mr. Urahara. All around the girl could see the worried faces of all her friends. At first a little confused, Orihime flashed back to the previous night and remembered everything. She had seen Ulquiorra.

"Oh, good morning everyone! What's going on?"

"Uh, Orihime…" Ichigo said in a hesitant voice, kneeling down in front of her. He held her gaze with his questioning eyes, a crease forming between his brows. "Are you alright? Don't you know what happened to you?"

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?" Orihime felt her heart rate pick up and the room was beginning to get way too hot.

"You were taken last night" he explained lightly. "Kisuke found you passed out in your room and brought you here to figure out what happened. You were in Hueco Mundo last night, weren't you?"

"That, ah yes, I was! But… nothing happened." Orihime laughed nervously, waving her hand as if to brush off the tension.

"What do you mean nothing happened?" Uryu asked from the other side of her. A look of disbelief on his face.

"Just what it sounds like I suppose. I was in my room one minute and then I was in Hueco Mundo. I don't remember much except that I was alone. Then I woke up."

 _Lies. Just tell lies._

Orihime was feeling extremely cautious all of the sudden. She didn't want to tell the others of her experience. The fact that one of the Espada was alive and well – well, sort of – would most likely cause an uproar, and the redhead felt a sense of protectiveness.

 _I just got him back_ , she thought desperately.

"Orihime." It was Kisuke this time. "Do you remember anything about when you were taken?" Although his tone was friendly, it felt like she was sitting under a spot light. She was being watched. Kisuke would analyze everything from her body language to the hitches I her voice patterns. If she wasn't carful he'd surely find her out. Fooling a former captain was bound to be impossible. He was a master at seeing people for what they really were, so she figured she'd at least give them something to go off. Nothing had to be mentioned about Ulquiorra anyway.

"Well there was something… I remember being in my room when this eerie spiritual pressure appeared out of nowhere. It was really thick and quite powerful. I felt a lot of pain before I passed out, and then I woke up alone in the middle of Hueco Mundo. I wandered around for a bit and then I was swallowed up by another Garganta." Orihime paused, rerunning her answer through her head again, trying to decide how far she could go without giving anything away.

"Do you know who the spiritual pressure belonged to" Uryu inquired?

"Maybe someone you were with in Hueco Mundo last time" Ichigo added?

"I don't' think so. I don't think I'd be able to tell anyway. All those spiritual pressures just blend together." She forced a smile that stretched across her face and squeezed her eyes shut as she let out a small laugh.

 _Please, please stop this!_

"I find it hard to believe that someone would expend that much effort to drag you to Hueco Mundo without a solid reason. You were there for a reason, even if it was just to wander around aimlessly." Kisuke wasn't buying it. "Was there any instance at all that you had to use your power? Someone could have piggy-backed off of it without you knowing." It was already a lost cause.

"No… no I didn't. I'm sorry…" Orihime said in a small voice, turning her eyes to the floor. Even though she knew it wasn't their intent, she felt attacked. "I really don't know anything. I wish I could be of more help."

"Orihime…" Ichigo was looking at the redhead like she was an injured puppy. Orihime hated making everyone worry so much about her. Even more she hated feeling weak. Once again she was the victim and the others were her protectors.

Kisuke stood up and walked over so he could crouch in front of her. He locked eyes with her, searching for the truth. "Do you mind if I ask one more question? Nothing big or something that requires a lot of thought."

"Oh yes, of course."

"Did you have a Chain of Fate attached to you?"

Orihime's eyes widened. It wasn't a question she was expecting or something she had even thought of herself. "No, I didn't. But wouldn't I have to be dead for that sort of thing?"

"Indeed you would," Kisuke answered.

"What was the point of that question?" Ichigo asked. "I thought you already said…"

"No, I got the answer I needed," the man said cutting off her friend.

The shop keeper stood with a slight smirk on his face. Orihime wondered why her answer had amused him. Could he have found something out? Just then the phone rang in the other room. The man turned and retreated from the room on his way to answer the call.

"Oh, and Orihime," he stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her. "You're more than welcome to stay until you feel recovered enough to return home. Try not to wander off." He winked at the girl before closing the door behind him.

She took in a gasp of air and sat there in stunned silence. _When did he find out?_

 **A/N:**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your support! I hope you continue to enjoy it! :)**

 **darkangelynn5: Thank you for reading my story :) I have much more in store for you so I really hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Guest: Thanks for your kind words! Hope you didn't have to wait too long lol :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Signing out! - DivineOblivion**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N./ Hello my lovely readers!**

 **Sorry the update took so long. I try not to go over a month, but I moved clear across the country and started a new job. I made this a pretty lengthy chapter so hopefully that makes up for the wait! So here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

Chapter 4: Making Progress

"Urahara's shop, Kisuke speaking. Now how may I be of service to you?"

"This is Lieutenant Sasakibe. I'm calling on the behalf of the Head Captain. He has an important message for you."

 _Ah, the Soul Society with a message. There really is no rest for the weary…_ "Well isn't this a nice surprise!" Kisuke mustered the best sarcastically thrilled voice he could manage. Although the shop owner liked the feeling of being needed, it was getting tiring how much people called on him needing a favor. Especially from the place he had been banished from.

"Please try and be serious. This will only take a second to relay."

"Alright you got me!" Kisuke laughed. "What can I do for you?"

"The Head Captain would like me to inform you that we are sending Matsumoto Rangiku to your location. There's been an increase in activity there and we understand that there was an incident involving one of the humans. This is just for precautionary measures and will be short lived. We do hope it doesn't impede on your activities." Sasakibe was always so formal when he spoke to Kisuke and the shop owner knew the lieutenant thought it a hassle to deal with him. That's precisely why Kisuke loved messing with him.

"No, no, it's all good. Rangiku is a joy to have around the shop! She brings around a… how would I say… feminine charm if you know what I mean. Don't you agree?" He chuckled promiscuously, all in the name of making the man on the other end uncomfortable.

"Right…" the lieutenant replied. Clearly Kisuke had been successful. "Well then, that will be all. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too my friend." He hung up the phone and placed it on a nearby table.

 _Uh… how troubling. I don't remember informing the Soul Society there was any sort of incident. Looks like we have our first lead._

xxx **BLEACH** xxx

The next week went by excruciatingly slow.

Mornings still suck and that was all thanks to the god awful sleeping pattern the girl had grown accustom to the past several months. It was always hard to roll out of bed, but ever since she had seen Ulquiorra again there appeared to be a lighter air about her. Orihime was genuinely happy once again. Though, as she transitioned into her old character, she found that she had lost things about herself. This actually suited the girl just fine. All the trauma and angst she experienced was etched into her very being and she would not part with any of it. She would not go back to the naïve, innocent little girl she once was. Of course, this didn't mean that she would give up on her random babbling and silly jokes, but it simply meant that she had experienced life and learned a great deal from it.

Aside from sleep, school and her social life were going quite well. Classes dragged but her grades were steady. Lunch period was more enjoyable now that she felt the desire to actually hang out with her friends. Tatsuki was always there to question the abrupt change, but Orihime did her best to brush it off, claiming ignorance. Ichigo and the others still kept a close eye on her as well, not fully believing the story she gave them, but they went on taking joy that their Orihime was back. She couldn't help but smile knowing so many people cared for her. But as the days passed, the girl couldn't get that man out of her head, for he was the one she wanted so desperately to care about her.

It was a hard concept to grasp; wanting the stone-cold Ulquiorra to care for her. She knew he was incapable of such things and truthfully she couldn't understand her feeling as well. Nobody had made her heart hurt the way he had, yet the sensation of clinging to the Espada's frail body made her heart soar out of her chest. All the endless suffocating pain that gripped her heart seemed to sizzle out from where their skin collided. He was so cold, but she finally found warmth on that frozen plane.

She had worried that her embrace would be unwelcome. The man preferred to keep his distance from others, but Orihime had decided to take a chance. The joy of holding him far outweighed the fear of his discomfort. What was shocking was his reaction. Instead of rejecting the girl, he wrapped his arms gently around her frame, seeming to lean into her. This confused her even more.

Did this mean he cared for her? Does it mean that he felt something for her? His actions would deem so, yet the lingering doubt caused her to believe otherwise. Although he had now at least acknowledged the existence of a heart and its emotions did not mean he too recognized them in himself. Orihime wondered if he simply embraced her out of pity.

While lost in one of her daydreams, Orihime was oblivious to the small wads of paper being thrown at her. Tatsuki, who was sitting at the desk behind her, was trying to save her from the wrath of their math teacher, Yamazaki sensei. He was making his normal rounds, praying on those who had not finished their assignment. If you were caught with even a single blank answer, Yamazaki sensei would make you solve it on the board in front of the whole class while you struggled through without an ounce of help. It was a cruel punishment for most, but luckily Orihime excelled in most of her classes.

Looking down at her paper she noticed two unsolved questions and there were only two desks separating her and the teacher. In a scramble, Orihime worked on solving the questions, but to her dismay a shadow loomed up from behind.

"Miss Inoue, this is very unlike you," he said while scribbling on his clipboard. "Seeing as you couldn't finish the assigned work, would you do us the honor of finishing it up on the board?"

Reluctantly the girl slid from her seat and made her way forward. There was no doubt in her mind that she would emerge successful, but the embarrassment alone was enough to turn her face red all the way to her ears. As Orihime passed Ichigo she noticed the flick of his eyes to the window. A jumble of panic, eagerness, and annoyance all etched into his expression. Turning her gaze to the window she saw what he did.

The sky outside was rippling in a familiar fashion. The atmosphere had grown heavy and the force of strong spiritual pressure grated at her senses. The sky was cracking apart as a Garganta appeared, bring with it a swarm of hollows. Halting where she stood Orihime watched in fear as she couldn't the endless numbers. _Ten, twenty, thirty,_ all the way the striking number of fifty. All she could do was stare with doe eyes and she waited for Ichigo to act. In the front left corner she could see Uryu twitching in his seat and the tense muscle of Chad directly behind him. All four of them itching to spring into action.

"Miss Inoue, is there a problem?" Yamazaki sensei asked. "I believe you were on your way to enlighten the class with your lack of discipline. What's the hold up?"

"Uh, Yamazaki sensei," Ichigo interrupted, already starting to stand. "Would it be alright if I used the restroom? It's an emergency," he added seeing the knowing look on his face.

"Me too!" Orihime exclaimed quickly. "I've been holding it all morning and now that I've stood up I'm absolutely going to burst!" Her lie filled the classroom with a high-pitched squeak, catching the interest of the other students. Curse her inability for calm nerves.

Attention was then directed to the front left of the classroom as Uryu theatrically groaned, "Ah… I think I have a headache coming on." Uryu lifted his hands to massage his temples, playing out his act. "Chad, don't you feel that headache coming on? I think we need to go to the nurse's office"

"Oh, yeah. Ow." Chad followed his lead, his deep voice resonating through the room.

Some students had started to snicker and some rolled their eyes as this was a common occurrence. Yamazaki sensei darted his eyes among the four of them in disbelief. Exasperated he decided to put his foot down. "No, none of you are going anywhere! I don't understand you fours' need to ditch class with such preposterous excuses! I have had absolutely enough!" With each sentence Yamazaki's face got redder and his voice higher. The four of them had broken this man. His eyes were bugging out and the veins in his forehead were very much pronounced. Pointing to each individual he said, "Now, Miss Inoue is going to the board, Mr. Kurosaki is to sit down, and Mr. Ishida, for the love of all that's holy don't give people false sicknesses! If any of you step a foot out of this room before class lets out I will personally see that you are stuck in after school detention for the rest of the term!"

Throughout his rant the four took turns looking out the window, obviously paying no mind to their teacher, seeing the swarm get closer and closer, the numbers still growing in size. There had to have been at least one hundred of them by now. Five of the hollows had already reached the school and were about arm's length from the window. Orihime saw a flash of defiance sweep across Ichigo's face as he reached in his pocket and produced the substitute soul reaper badge.

Orihime sucked in her breath, holding back her plea to stop. If Ichigo really decided to go into his reaper form with the entire class as witnesses, there'd be hell to pay. Just as his arm came crashing towards his chest a black figured zipped by the window freezing his movement. The five hollows that had been dangerously close were sliced in half. With a cry they shattered like glass and vanished. The four watched in wonder as the black flash zigzagged among the hollows lessening their numbers, making easy work of them. Orihime put together that The Soul Society must have sent someone and by the looks of it that someone was quite powerful. _It can't be the soul reaper who is in charge of the town,_ thought Orihime. _He would never be able to take on that many hollows by himself, or even move that fast. I wonder if it's one of the lieutenants! Or Rukia!_ The thought of her friend coming to visit had Orihime wiggling in excitement.

Looking out again she found the black figure had stopped off in the distance, surrounded by the remaining hollows. Straining her eyes a bit she saw the woman's long, beautiful golden hair. There was a pink sash tied under her pronounced chest and her arms were extended in front, holding her Zanpakuto. _Rangiku!_ Orihime exclaimed internally, starting to bounce a little. Her class mates where staring at her in utter confusion while trying to see what the four were all fixated on. Seeing nothing they began to murmur to each other.

Like a tornado of sand, Orihime saw Rangiku's Zanpakuto disappear as she released Haineko. The air stilled around Rangiku in anticipation. With the slightest flick of her wrist a sand storm exploded outward, engulfing the hollows in its beautiful rampage. Some had tried to escape and outrun the storm in vein. The others, who were more daring, faced the oncoming threat just to shatter like glass as the previous hollows had. Within the matter of a few seconds the battle was over. Even with the slightest blink of an eye, you would have missed it. Rangiku's speed had increased exponentially as well had the power behind her attacks. Orihime wondered if the lieutenant has achieved her own Bankai with the level she possessed.

The four watched as the soul reaper sheathed her Zanpakuto, and sensing her audience, gave an enthusiastic wave with the promise of a 'see you soon' etched into it. As fast as she appeared, Rangiku disappeared with a flash step in the direction of Kisuke's shop.

All the while, Yamazaki sensei was persistent in getting the fours' attention, while the other students continued looking for the distraction. In a final attempt Yamazaki sensei made his final statement. "I will count to five and if the four of you have not done what I ask then you will all see yourselves in the principal's office facing a more severe punishment!" Building confidence in his threat he took a deep breath before staring the countdown. "One… t-"

"All right you win, you win," Ichigo reassured, holding out his hands in a calming manner. "Besides, Orihime is already done with her questions."

While everyone else was preoccupied with the current event, Orihime decided to take the chance to slip up to the board and finish her assignment in peace. Away from the embarrassment she was sure to face. Unbeknownst to her, this increased the comedy Ichigo was playing off of as it let the teacher dumbfounded.

In pure astonishment Yamazaki sensei watched as Orihime walked back to her seat, lost for words. So instead he stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"But… But…" It seemed Yamazaki sensei was at a loss. Ichigo had managed to make him look like an idiot in front of the entire class while keeping an indifferent expression.

And just to rub it in his face a little more he added, "Yamazaki sensei, are we going to continue on with class?"

Half the class had to clap their hands over their mouths to stifle their laughing and then then other half had just completely lost it, not caring about the consequences.

Straightening his back and fixing his clothing, trying to gain back the dignity he lost, Yamazaki called class back to order with a grunt.

"Thank you Miss Inoue for finishing your problems. Perfect as always. Now, students, turn to page 249. We're on to a new chapter; trigonometry."

And with a groan the sound of pages rustled around the room.

xxx **BLEACH** xxx

Right when Rangiku had stepped out of the Senkaimon she was supposed to report to Kisuke, however, a hoard of hollows had other plans.

She heard the tone of her phone and checked for the location and numbers. It showed that a group had appeared outside of Ichigo's school. Wondering if she should just let Ichigo and the others handle it, Rangiku took off in the direction of the threat. _Might as well have some fun!_

Making quick work of the hollows the soul reaper hadn't even broken a sweat. She'd actually enjoyed the nice stretch of her muscles and release of her pent up energy. Captain Hitsugaya never allowed her to have any fun. With a quick wave to the spot Rangiku knew her friends to be she spend off to meet with the ever patient candy shop owner.

Upon arrival Rangiku saw the two kids, Jinta and Ururu, doing their daily chores. Jinta was pestering poor Ururu who was trying to sweep while the girl cowered on the ground. The soul reaper didn't understand why the girl would just sit there and take it knowing full well she had more than enough strength to fight back. If it were Rangiku, she would have sent the boy packing a long time ago.

Walking in, you'd think this was a regular candy shop with rows of shelves stocked with yummy human treats, but to a soul reaper, this shop housed special equipment only a supernatural being could utilize. At the back of the shop sat the man she had come to see. He was sitting on tatami mats behind a low table going over paper work.

"The lovely Rangiku finally gracing us with her presence. I was beginning to wonder if the Head Captain was deceiving me," Kisuke joked, still nose deep in his papers.

"Come now Kisuke," the reaper said with a pout in her voice, "even the Head Captain wouldn't be so cruel as to dangle the hope of a beautiful woman in front of your face."

"No, even that would be too cruel for him. So," the man said looking up from his work, "what news does the Head Captain bring that could not be said over the phone?"

"Right to business then. You're no fun," Rangiku complained. Taking a deep breath her face turned down, brows furrowing. "A council has been called. It is to be held at Central 46 in a fortnight."

The man didn't even flinch at this information, continuing to scribble on his papers. The blonde would have thought he was almost bored. "And what's the special occasion? Surely Head Captain doesn't need my permission."

"Well surely you don't think Head Captain would send a lieutenant all the way to the world of the living if that was the case." Rangiku mimicked his passive tone the best she could, unable to keep the smile out of her voice.

Finally intrigued, Kisuke put down his pen and gave the blonde his full attention. "Okay, I'll bite."

Exited to get to the punch line the woman strode towards him and took a seat. "The council will include the following individuals: Central 46 members, captains and lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Yuroichi, the substitute soul reaper," Rangiku paused for dramatic effect, leaning across the table to whisper, "and former captain of Research and Development, Urahara Kisuke."

Rangiku leaned back in satisfaction at seeing the man who was frozen in shock.

"I-I don't understand," Kisuke stammered. "I'm band from ever stepping foot in the soul society. What sort of circumstances would possibly allow me to come back?"

"To be honest I don't know. I don't even know the contents of this council or why everyone has been gathered. Head Captain has kept everything confidential and the meeting is strictly need-to-know, hence why I was sent to personally relay this message. Not even Central 46 has been allowed the contents." The more Rangiku spoke the more she felt the unease of this pending council. Besides the obvious lack of knowledge she possessed, something felt off about the entire situation. Sure, the Seireitei had been making changes; appointing knew captains and lieutenants, improving the training methods, and rebuilding the constant damage enemies brought upon them, but Rangiku couldn't think of a solid reason Kisuke would be granted a brief reprieve from his punishment. Head Captain always had a method to his madness, but there was no hope of understanding this time around. Looking into the eyes of the man across her, Rangiku knew Kisuke was sharing the same train of thought.

Kisuke shifted his position, opening his mouth to speak before closing it again as he tried to organize and make sense of this conversation. "I'll take it for what it is and cooperate. As much as I long to return home, I can't shake the feeling something huge is about to happen. Whatever Head Captain has in store will affect all of us, either good or bad."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. I too have the same feeling about this all. Yet it's exciting to be in on a huge secret. I'm eager to learn what has the whole Seireitei in an uproar."

"And I take it you're to stay these couple weeks in order to escort me through the Senkaimon?"

"Part of the reason," Rangiku confirmed. "The other half is to check up on the security of the town. I heard there was an incident involving Orihime; that her soul had been kidnapped and trapped in Heuco Mundo for a short period of time and that it was you who brought her back." When Rangiku first heard this news she was already eager to check in on Orihime. _How dare anyone mess with the innocent girl! She has already been through enough. Losing someone close to her._ The woman knew the pain Orihime felt. To lose someone you love without them ever being yours. It was an empty void that nobody could ever fill. Rangiku knew full well that Orihime was under the assumption nobody knew her secret, but the girl wore her emotions on her sleeve. Her heart went out to the girl.

"Yes, all of this is true, but the strange thing is, is that I never sent a report about such a thing. That, and the enemy expertly hid their spiritual pressure so it should have been impossible for the soul society to pick up on any abnormalities." Rangiku couldn't pick up on the emotion hidden in the man's eye, but there was almost a challenge in his words. Kisuke continued. "So that raises the question of who informed the soul society."

"Kisuke, I don't know what you're getting at, but we were notified by Squad 12 of this incident. Captain Kurotsuchi collected the data of the spiked spiritual pressure himself."

"Is that so," Kisuke mused. "The only reason I was able to detect the spiritual pressure was because the enemy meant for me to find Orihime. If Captain Kurotsuchi was able to pick up on the spike, then the enemy made it so. This is beginning to become quite the mystery," Kisuke said, chuckling to himself.

"Either that or the man managed to pull off the impossible again. It's scary; the things Squad 12 captains can do." Rangiku winked at the shop owner.

"Are we really all that scary?" Kisuke joked back, leaning forward with a devilish look in his eyes. "I must say, I'm flattered."

"Don't flatter yourself just yet," the blonde said, batting her long eyelashes at him. "Just because fear warrants respect doesn't mean you'll get any from me."

"Rangiku, I knew you were into older men, but I never expected you to come on to me." The tension in the room was increasing with each tease. The two leaning closer to each other with every sentence.

"Don't worry Kisuke, I wouldn't dare get in your little kitten's way," the reaper said, finally breaking the tension and leaning back. "Besides, my heart has always belonged to someone else." The vision of piercing silver eyes and a snake's smile clouded her mind, pulling her far away from reality. Each heart beat spreading the numbness throughout her body.

The sound of a light thud broke her trance. Looking up she saw that Kisuke had placed a bottle of sake between them on the table. "Not to worry. I don't think my little kitten knows of my desires." He placed a small bowl in front of himself and slid another across the table at her. "There's still an hour before the others get out of school," the shop owner announced. "Why not have a drink? Then you can go meet them." The man continued to pour the sake in both of their bowls.

Picking them up, they raised their bowls towards each other, muttering 'cheers' before throwing back the burning liquid.

xxx **BLEACH** xxx

After the incident with the hollows, the rest of the school day dragged far worse than any other day in existence. The excitement to see her friend had Orihime's mind everywhere except on today's lessons.

The four friends walked out of the front doors together. Orihime skipped ahead while the boys were deep in discussion; all headed to the same candy shop. The girl was just about to turn to tell the slow pokes to hurry when she heard a shout at the front gate.

"Orihime!"

Rangiku had just rounded the corner to greet the group. She was in a gigai, for the consideration of the humans, and was bounding up to them with a smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Rangiku!" Orihime responded just as thrilled, flying into the older woman's arms for an enthusiastic, welcoming hug.

"What happened today?" the reaper chided, separating from the girl. "You left me hanging with all those hollows. I could have gotten hurt," Rangiku teased, "or worse; killed!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ichigo muttered reaching a hand up to rustle the back of his hair. "Yamazaki sensei wasn't going to have it with the four of us ditching class again."

"We really wanted to help, but sensei threatened detention for the rest of the term," Orihime added.

"Not to worry," the reaper reassured, "I thoroughly enjoyed my one-on-one hundred time with the hollows. I'm sure Haineko appreciated the freedom as well."

Orihime was ecstatic that Rangiku was visiting. Although the reaper could be overwhelming at times, the girl adored her company and the security she felt whenever talking to the woman. Orihime hoped that she could use this opportunity to discuss the pressing issue of the Espada she had been faced with. If anyone knew what to do it was Rangiku.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing in the world of the living?" Uyru inquired. "Has something happened? It's unlike a lieutenant to just pop in to socialize."

"Sharp as ever I see," Rangiku praised. "I actually stopped to talk to Ichigo."

"Alright, shoot. What's up?" Ichigo instantly went into business mode. It was a well-known fact that the substitute soul reaper took news from the soul society with a fierce seriousness. Orihime often wondered if her friend was better suited for the spiritual realm than the world of the living. He always seemed to come alive; the fire in his eye stirred whenever dealing with those from the other side.

"Head Captain Yamamoto requests your presence at a secret council that is to take place two weeks from now."

Everyone's eyes winded in surprise. Orihime contemplated checking Ichigo's pulse to see if he was even still alive with the look he had on his face.

"Head Captain wants… me… at a secret council meeting?" His voice was deeper than normal as he spoke at a glacial pace, still trying to understand. "Why would my opinion matter in anything the soul society needed to discuss?"

"And why is it called a secret council if everyone knows about it now?" Uryu pointed out.

"It's not the knowledge of the council that's a secret," Rangiku giggled. "It's the content."

The four all had puzzled looks on their face, but it was Chad who finally broke the silence. "What does that mean?"

"Well, not even I know the content of the council. It's a mystery to us all, but attendance is absolutely mandatory."

"What about the rest of us?" Orihime mused.

Thinking for a small second, Rangiku responded. "I'm sure the rest of you could tag along to the soul society, but you won't be allowed in the meeting."

"Yay, this is so exciting!" The girl clapped her hands together, pleased with the answer. "I can't wait to see everyone again."

"So how long are you staying for?" Uryu questioned, pushing up his glasses that had once again slipped down his nose.

"Until the day of the council. I'm in charge of escorting everyone through the Senkaimon, so I'll be here a couple weeks keeping an eye on things. Which reminds me," Rangiku jumped her full attention to Orihime. "Can I stay at your place for a while?"

"Of course! I was actually hoping to talk to you," the girl professed too soon before she could take it back. Orihime didn't want her friends worrying about her as this statement was sure to raise a few flags.

"Perfect! But could we take a detour and go shopping first?" Rangiku had brought her hands up and laced them together under her chin. The pleading look in the woman's eyes made it hard to turn down.

"Sure, I need to stop at the market to get ingredients for dinner anyways." It was a good enough excuse and the extra time would help the girl organize her thoughts before mentioning the sensitive topic of Ulquiorra.

"Better you than me, Rangiku," Ichigo teased, nudging Orihime's arm with his elbow. Uryu and Chad nodded their heads in agreement. Orihime couldn't figure out why everyone was so scared of her cooking. She loved everything she made, and Tatsuki had always been supportive.

Rangiku saved Orihime from coming up with a retort as she hook their arms together and announced, "Well, us girls are off! See you tomorrow." The woman flashed them a dazzling smile before pulling Orihime away.

"See ya later!" Ichigo called before they disappeared from sight.

 _Later that night._

The two arrived at Orihime's house after a long evening of shopping. Rangiku had overspent, as per usual, and Orihime watched as the woman discarded her shopping bags on the floor of her bedroom before throwing herself on the bed.

Sprawled out, the woman let out a contented sigh. "Oh, that was fun! I haven't been shopping in so long. It's way more fun in the human world, but my feet are killing me!"

Still in the doorway of her room Orihime asked, "Would you like to take a bath while I cook dinner? I'm sure you're tired after all you've done today. I could draw you some hot water if you'd like."

"Oh, you're the best Orihime!" Rangiku sprang off the bed and wrapped her arms around the girl, crushing Orihime's face into her chest. "You spoil me too much!"

Orihime struggled under the pressure of the woman, trying to free herself to get a much desired breath. "Ran-Rangi-ku, Can't. Breath!"

Laughing the reaper let go. The air that filled the girl's strained lungs was heavenly. "How about I figure out the bath and you can go ahead and start cooking. It's the least I can do for your hospitality."

"You sure?" the girl asked.

"Yes, yes, now go," the woman smiled.

….

Orihime was just getting done cooking by the time Rangiku strode out of the bathroom. Her eyes went wide when she saw that the reaper was completely naked; hair dripping down around her body, towel draped over her arm. "Rangiku!" the girl exclaimed. "The drapes are open. Someone is going to see!" Rushing to the window Orihime crashed the curtains together.

"Nobody is going to see me," the woman reassured. "I got out of that uncomfortable gigai ages ago." Instantly relieved Orihime went back to the kitchen to fetch a couple plates. "I was actually wondering if I could borrow some pajamas. It seems that's the only thing I didn't buy today."

"Yeah, bottom drawer of the dresser."

When Rangiku came back she was dressed in a pair of pink shorts and a matching button up. Thankfully Orihime was about the same size as Rangiku. The button up was slightly strained from the woman's chest, but for the most part it seemed to fit comfortably. Sitting down at the table they enjoyed a bowl of rice, miso soup, and mackerel. Orihime left it normal for Rangiku's sake, still somewhat hurt from being teased, but the girl lathered her rice in chocolate and topped her fish with strawberries and whipped cream. She saw the reaper watching her with interest. Following Orihime's lead, Rangiku reached for the chocolate syrup.

"What are you doing?" Orihime exclaimed, trying to stop the woman.

"Isn't this how you're eating it?" Rangiku asked confused.

"I just don't want you to eat something you wouldn't like."

"Orihime, don't listen to what Ichigo says. I've always liked your cooking, haven't I?" It was true. Rangiku had stayed with her before and she had always eaten everything the girl had given her. Feeling a little better, she passed the reaper the chocolate and they continued a warm conversation.

After dinner was finished and the kitchen back in order, the girls made their way to the bedroom to settle in for the night. Rangiku had demanded to share the bed, saying that the couch was too uncomfortable and the living room was too cold. Orihime suspected that Rangiku simply wanted to experience a human slumber party.

The night was winding down and Orihime still hadn't mentioned so much as a whisper about Ulquiorra. Before she lost her nerve, the girl decided to say something.

"Rangiku," Orihime started through the darkness.

"What is it?" The woman was laying with her back to her.

"You know about me being taken, don't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. It was true that Rangiku needed a place to stay, but the whole time the two were out shopping, Rangiku had been more attentive to their surroundings than usual.

Finally getting her attention, the woman rolled over to look at her. "Yes, I do. I heard your soul was taken to Hueco Mundo and Kisuke managed to bring you back before anything happened." The reaper paused before adding, "Kisuke also told me you wouldn't speak on what really happened there."

 _So he did know._ Taking a deep breath Orihime counted to three. If she didn't blurt it out now she would continue to bottle everything up. "I saw Ulquiorra." It came out a whisper, but that didn't stop the soul reaper from hearing.

"What!" Rangiku shot straight up, grabbing the girl by the arms.

"Shhh, quiet. I have neighbors." The girl tried to struggle out of the woman's grasp.

"Orihime." Her name was a single command to spill the beans. She had already uttered his name so there was no turning back.

It took about five minutes to reveal the details and by the end of her explanation the reaper was sitting with her mouth wide open, eyes filled with a million different emotions. The ones the girl could pick out were shock, anger, understanding, and sympathy.

Laying back down, 'oh' was the only thing Rangiku was able to mutter for what seemed like a century. After so long the reaper regained her composure before starting. "Why did you choose to tell me this?"

"I trust you Rangiku." The truth was there in her voice; unwavering. "Also, you know what it's like to lose someone where nobody cared." Orihime knew she played a nasty card, but she desperately needed the woman on her side. If there was anything she learned from her hardships it was that sometimes you had to use whatever was given to you in order to survive. Yes, this wasn't a life or death situation, but Orihime was sure she would never be happy again without the Espada at her side.

"You're right," the woman finally decided. "But first answer this: do you love Ulquiorra?"

Orihime sucked in the air around her, lost for words. She didn't know how to answer that. Sure, she cared for the Espada and her heart started beating faster when near him, but could that be love?

"Why do I have to answer that?" Orihime protested.

"Because it will decide if I help you or turn this information over to the soul society." The challenge in the woman's voice was unmistaken. Rangiku was playing dirty as well and Orihime knew she wouldn't win at this game.

 _Do I love him?_ Orihime thought once again of her captivity, the moments she spent trying to unlock Ulquiorra's heart, how she felt watching him wither away, and then finally their reunion as she brought the pieces of his body back together. She had spent months in pain after his death. Unable to eat, unable to sleep, and unable to properly function in social settings; all over the death of a man she should hate. _Hate._ The word didn't even fit when paired with Ulquiorra. No, she could never hate him. Just the thought threatened tears. _Does this mean I love him then?_ _If I can't be happy without him and I'm desperate enough to tell Rangiku then… I… must love him._

All of a sudden everything made sense. The last six months, the joy she felt holding onto Ulquiorra, and longing to see him again; she loves her Espada.

Rangiku had been waiting patiently for an answer. She tried again. "Orihime, do you love Ulquiorra?"

"Yes," the girl answered in a small voice. It felt foreign coming out, but the moment she said it, it solidified her feelings. "Yes," she said again with more confidence, looking over into her friend's eyes.

"Then I will help," Rangiku smiled. "What do you need me to do?"

"I- I need to rescue him from Hueco Mundo. He's weak. I don't know what happened to him after I was brought back. Something could have happened and I need to know." Her voice was beginning to shake with worry. She hadn't thought about it before, but the chances of another hollow finding him in such a weak state were dangerously high. If another arrancar found him then that was an even bigger problem.

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"Can't you open a Garganta?" Orihime hoped.

"No, I can't. There's a big difference in opening a Garganta than there is the Senkaimon. I know the basics of how to do it, but I lack the proper skill." Orihime heard a little frustration in the woman's voice. Rangiku hated to admit she couldn't do something.

"Then how do we get to Hueco Mundo?" Orihime had been counting on Rangiku to help. There was nobody else the girl trusted with her secret. Sure, maybe Rukia, but if Rangiku couldn't open a Garganta then Rukia probably couldn't as well.

The woman next to her seemed to hesitate before speaking again. "Now… before I suggest this, promise you'll hear me out, okay?" There was a little defense in the reaper's voice.

"Okay," Orihime said meekly, wondering what could have made her friend uncomfortable.

"Kisuke was the one who sent Ichigo and the others to Hueco Mundo to rescue you, right? So he knows how to open a Garganta?"

Orihime was ready to protest when Rangiku held up her hand.

"You said you'd hear me out," the woman warned before continuing. "Why not get Kisuke to open one up for us? You don't have to tell him the truth, but you'll need to come up with something good enough for him to cooperate. With me tagging along he'll be more likely to help."

It wasn't a terrible plan, as plans go, but it was their only choice. If she wanted to see Ulquiorra again she'd do whatever it took. Taking a second to think it over she agreed. "Alright, we'll do it, but you have to help me come up with something to tell Kisuke. He's already suspicious of me enough. I don't want anyone finding out my true purpose until I get back."

"Not to worry. I'm an experienced liar. How do you think I get away from my duties around my captain?" Rangiku laughed and Orihime knew the truth behind her words. She had seen a very angry Captain Hitsygaya on multiple occasions; all because her friend would be found slacking off instead of going over the mountain of paperwork. Why Captain Hitsugaya believed a thing the woman said anymore was beyond her.

"Thanks Rangiku," the girl finally muttered with an exhausted yawn. Now that the weight had been lifted off her shoulders Orihime felt her body relax. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Orihime would get a good night's sleep, free from restlessness and nightmares.

"You're welcome," she heard the woman say before slipping into unconsciousness.

xxx **BLEACH** xxx

The space around him was pitch-black; it was just him and the cold darkness. The man, unable to move the slightest muscle, was growing weary of this confinement. Yet this prison had proven to be beneficial. Throughout the process of his questioning and trial, the man had made an unlikely ally. Someone that if they worked together in perfect harmonization would finally bring an end to this rotting land in order to raise a new, mighty kingdom. It was to be the ultimate uprising.

He guessed that it had been around a week since his visitor had spoken with him last. The two were bound for another meeting any moment.

As if on cue, he heard movement on the other side of the black wall.

The voice he heard was not of his partner but the voice of his partner's subordinate. "It is done," the subordinate said in a flat tone. "The girl was successful in her healing and we have already made contact with Ulquiorra. He is willing to cooperate on one condition."

"And what condition is that?"

"We do not harm the girl."

 _So it's true,_ thought the man. _Ulquiorra has fallen for Orihime. And I doubt he even knows it himself. This has potential for catastrophe._ The man had already thought of this possibility and it was the hiccup he had been hoping to avoid. Even though Ulquiorra was not experienced in the having of a heart and emotions, close interaction with the girl was sure to increase the risks of failure.

"Agreed. She will be of some use later on. And what of those in the world of the living?"

"They remain in the dark. We made sure to leave no traceable evidence behind. Even Kisuke has to be having some trouble with this one."

"I wouldn't count on it." Aside from his partner, the others who were involved in the uprising were incompetent. There was a hole somewhere, but without his full involvement there was no way for him to tell. "Will that be all?"

"Yes. My master will not be able to come around for a while so I will be the messenger for the time being. I will do my best to keep you fully updated…Sir." The man found the subordinate's hesitation amusing. After several months, those in the lower ranks were still uneasy about this partnership.

"Make sure that you do." He heard the retreat of footsteps as the subordinate walked away. "One more thing," he said hearing the footsteps halt. "Is that really how you intend to depart from your superior? I would hate for you to get in trouble by your blatant lack of respect."

"My apologies, Sir. I'll take my leave, Lord Aizen."

 **A.N./**

 **d3f1n1t3lyn0tm1k- thanks Mikey :P you brat! lol**

 **Guest- I'm glad you're liking it so far! I'm going to keep you guessing though!**

 **Signing out- DivineOblivion**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back and a little shameful that it's taken me this long to update…**

 **Just to inform everyone on why my updates are spaced out over a span of time: I'm writing my own novel! So I'm terribly sorry if updates are a little later than hoped for. But never fear, I won't forget about Orihime, Ulquiorra, and the promised uprising. I know how it is to wait for an update on this website and it's absolutely frustrating.**

 **I'm also in school and a lot of my writing goes towards responses that bog down my mind with their ridiculous topics. So again, I'm really sorry about such a late update, but these next two chapter will cover the secret counsel and the beginning of the uprising. I'm really excited to write these next two chapters!**

 **One more thing and then I'll leave you alone to continue the story. I had to change the last line of chapter three because Orihime knowing that Kisuke knew about Ulquiorra proved hard to write. So I changed it up just a tad bit and didn't change but the smallest detail.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 5: A Race to Protect

The walk to Urahara's Shop was proving to be anything but pleasant. Feet tripping over themselves, Orihime barely managed to stay upright due to the jumbled mess that was her head. _What if I can't convince him? What if I say the wrong thing? What if he figures out the truth?_ The last thought, being the most troublesome, set a nauseating pulse in the depths of her stomach. Facing down a hoard of hollows was tamer than the task at hand. The only solace Orihime found was in her companion, Rangiku, who encouraged her every time she turned a ghastly shade of green.

"Everything will be alright," Rangiku said for the hundredth time. "It's only Kisuke, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't bite."

This pulled a small laugh from Orihime. "Yes, but his bark sure is intimidating. Do you really think this is going to work?" The doubt in her voice was apparent, even to herself. She looked to the woman who was gliding along without a care in the world.

"Of course. Our plan is solid, and between two beautifully busty girls I'm sure he can't refuse," Rangiku said with a wink.

Rounding the last corner Orihime stopped and stared, halting her friend. Ahead was the two-story building that was Urahara's Shop. It looked peaceful enough – it usually was – but today it held Orihime's biggest fear. "I do hope you're right," she breathed as she began walking forward.

 **xxxBLEACHxxx**

The nerves didn't go away. If anything, Orihime's nerves continued to increase with each second wasted on small talk.

The three, who were now seated around a low table, chatting away while sipping tea Tessai had brought in. Rangiku did her best to veer the conversation in Orihime's favor, but the girl refused to take the bait. With each failed attempt, Orihime doubted if she'd ever have the courage to confront Kisuke.

"So, how's everything back in the Seireitei?" Kisuke asked Rangiku.

"From what I hear it sounds like chaos. With the secret counsel approaching everyone is doing their best to prepare – as much as they can that is," Rangiku said with a small laugh. "I'm glad to be missing the fun."

"Yes, I'm sure it's a relief staying with Orihime during the rush," Kisuke mused.

Rolling her eyes in agreement Rangiku replied, "You have no idea. At least here I'm not swimming in reports. My poor captain is probably missing me by now." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"And what about you dear Orihime? Have you enjoyed having an extra body to fill your home? You sure have been quiet this afternoon." Orihime could see Kisuke's studying gaze. He had been watching her this whole time, flipping his fan in casual curiosity.

"Oh yes, it's always a pleasure to have company. Makes my small apartment feel a little homier," Orihime assured.

"Awe, Hime!" Rangiku exclaimed, leaning over to capture her friend in an embrace. "I'll come visit whenever you want me to."

As Rangiku continued to crush a blue-faced Orihime, Kisuke couldn't help but laugh at the display. He watched the two giggle and play, Orihime fighting back with a light elbow to the ribs.

"It's nice to see someone bringing out the old Orihime. We thought we'd lost you for a while."

Orihime faltered in her play, a blush creeping up her face. The sincerity in Kisuke's voice tugged at the guilt in her stomach. While Orihime had been in grieving, she knew of the pain she had caused others. All her friends had been worried, but Orihime allowed herself to be selfish in her feelings. In the end, the guilt from her actions had caused her even more pain. And to hear Kisuke rejoice in her return was humbling. She should not have submitted to her grief. She should not have receded from her friends who only wished for her happiness. Her actions were shameful, and she would forever be making up for them.

Orihime was here for a reason; a reason that could be the start to redemption. She had put her friends through hell because of her unhappiness, and even more recently with her half disappearance. If Orihime didn't follow through with her plan, then all the suffering was for nothing. So, she would be selfish for a little while longer. Once she rescued Ulquiorra, she wouldn't have to lie anymore. She wouldn't have to hurt anymore. She wanted to tell her friends the truth. And although she knew the outcome wouldn't be what she hoped, it was the right thing to do.

With this thought, Orihime put her foot down, tired of hiding behind her nerves and fear. Rangiku even devoted her time in helping conjure up this plan, so she'd be damned if she didn't follow through with it.

"I'm sorry Kisuke," Orihime started. "I know I've been a worry to everyone. I never meant to cause you trouble."

The shop owner gave her a soft smile. "No need to apologize. It's all in the past. We're only relieved to see you're back on your feet. However, you did give us a right good scare with your kidnapping," Kisuke said before taking a drink.

 _Right, here's my chance_.

Stealing a glance towards Rangiku, who nodded with encouragement, Orihime tested the waters. "That's actually what I came to talk to you about."

"And it would be a shame if you didn't," Kisuke said knowingly.

Caught off guard, Orihime sputtered. "W-wait, what?"

"It's not every day I'm graced with the company of two lovely ladies." The amusement in his voce did not go unnoticed. "How long have you known me Orhime? It pains me you think so little of my deductive skills. The only logical explanation for your visit is to reveal the truth about last week."

"Oh," was all Orihime could manage. A pause filled the room as Orihime regained her bearings. "I guess that makes sense. But yes, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, someone needs my help."

When the girls conspired their plan, they knew they had to make it as believable as possible, which meant Orihime had to come up with a name; a name she knew Kisuke didn't know. The name that popped into her head belonged to the little Espada girl Ichigo had befriended: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

The two had met when Grimmjow took Orihime to heal a nearly dead Ichigo. Nel was weeping and huddled at his side when they arrived. Below the initial shock and heartbreak, Orihime was surprised that an arancar, even an arancar as weak as Nel, would betray her own kind and weep for a human like that. The way Nel clung to Ichigo made it seem like they had been friends their whole life.

At the time, Orihime had been a little jealous. She thought she loved Ichigo, and seeing the little girl cling so effortlessly to him left a nasty taste in her mouth. But the more time she spent in Ulquiorra's captivity, the more she realized that she was merely infatuated with Ichigo. Maybe that was the reason she could not bring herself to kiss him farewell during her departure to Hueco Mundo. Sure, Orihime loved Ichigo in the ways of a friend, and she would gladly give her life to protect him, but that is where her love reached. Her heart belonged to another.

Orihime respected Nel. From what she had heard, Nel stuck to Ichigo's side through the toughest battles, yelling encouragement and watching his back. Orihime got to witness this devotion first-hand as Ichigo battled it out with Grimmjow. She would always remember what Nel said to her when she had become frightened by the eyes that belonged to Ichigo's hollow. "Ichigo's out there fighting for you. What's going to happen if you don't cheer for Ichigo?" To this day those words still ring in her ears. Orihime would never allow doubt to cloud the faith she had in her friends.

What surprised Orihime the most about Nel was the fact that she wasn't just an arrancar but a former Espada. Number three to be exact. It didn't make sense at first. How could someone so small, so weak, so _childish_ be an Espada? Why had she stood by and watched Ichigo get beaten the way he did? If she was number three, didn't she have more power than Grimmjow? But everything made sense as the new guest to the party, the fifth Espada, Nnoitra Gilga, revealed the tragic past of Nel. This is the tidbit of information Orihime chose to use in the plan to trick Kisuke.

After her fight with Nnoitra, Nel shrunk back down to her childish form. So, say Nel somehow managed to gain some spiritual pressure, enough to reach out to the world of the living, and asked for help, Orihime would have enough cause to trick Kisuke into opening a Garganta for her. It wasn't the best plan, but it would be just enough to push the curious shop owner.

"Ah, someone needs your help? I would have figured you the damsel and him the rescuer, but it can always go the other way." Orihime was confused. "So, tell me, how is dear Ulquiorra?"

 _What. Just. Happened?_

Orihime's mind went blank as her eyes expanded into moons; lips parting in a whisper of denial. "No…"

Next to her Rangiku gasped for air as she choked on her tea, the same shock on her face. Seeing the twos' reactions, Kisuke cocked a small smirk having confirmed his hypothesis.

"I-I don't k-now what you're t-talking about. Ulquiorra… he's dead." Just uttering the small lie had her insides screaming in protest.

"That's what I thought too until I picked up a sliver of his spiritual pressure lingering around your soul. You see, that is very hard in and of itself to find, but the way it seemed almost… possessive… made it easier to find."

"Only you, Kisuke." Rangiku muttered under her breath.

"Well, I figured the only way his spiritual pressure was able to attach so strongly to your soul is if you had used your powers to heal him. Am I correct?"

 _Shoot, I don't know what to say. He knows! He knows. He's asking questions I don't know how to answer._ Orihime knew she'd have to confess sooner or later. Even though it was already out there, saying it just solidified it all the more.

"Yes," was the only response she could muster. Her hopes came crashing to the ground. Ulquiorra was the enemy. Even worse, he was a powerful Espada who had, up until his demise, remained loyal to Aizen. There was no way to tell if the man was still under the wings of Aizen. Nobody in their right mind would help Orihime bring someone that dangerous to the world of the living. The exception being Rangiku. Having loved Gin, the soul reaper could relate to what Orihime felt.

Orihime was expecting Kisuke to become angry and start yelling, spewing off on how Ulquiorra was the enemy and couldn't be trusted, but as always, it was the latter. "So, what was this master plan? I'm curious as to what you think could trick me."

Orihime let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She was dumbfounded. Shocked at Kisuke's response. It was a complete 180 on the ball that had just been dropped. _Is he really not going to question me further? Is he mocking me?_

Orihime figured that must be it. Kisuke was a man of fun and he always skirted around subjects if he was hiding something. The girl began to feel an annoyance build with the man. "Why does it matter now that you already know the truth?"

"Defensive, are we?" Yes, he was definitely playing with her. "Well if I like the fake story better then I might choose to forget the truth and help you out."

This wasn't fair. Hadn't she already been thrown for a loop enough? If he knew, then why ask unnecessary questions? If he knew, why would he willingly help without a fuss?

"I don't understand. Why would you do that for me?" Her words came out broken.

"I have a personal interest in the matter of Ulquiorra and how you came to be in Hueco Mundo," Kisuke said.

Orihime should have figured there'd be a catch.

"What kind of interest?"

"Nothing too exciting," he said with a wave of his hand. "But I do have a hypothesis regarding the peculiar splitting of your soul."

"Really?" That had Orihime sitting to attention. This was something she had been mulling over for the past week. Ulquiorra had told her it wasn't he who had summoned her there, so if he didn't do it, then who was the culprit?

"Yes, and I might be willing to share such information if you indulge me in your scheming."

 _Ahhhh_ , she groaned internally. _I really should have seen this coming. He's not going to let it go._

"That's not fair, Kisuke," Rangiku pouted. "Always the manipulator."

Kisuke threw up his hands. "Me? A manipulator? I don't know what you're talking about." Kisuke chuckled. "But that's the one condition if you want my help and for me to spill the beans. Simple really."

Orihime fidgeted in her seat. "Ok then," she gave in. Orihime proceeded in telling Kisuke the story of Nelliel and how they had come to be friends. She told him how she had planned to use Nel's condition in her favor. Telling the lie actually made Orihime feel bad. It made her think and worry if Nel was really ok and what happened afterwards. If Orihime ever had the chance, she really would go back for Nel. She owed a lot to her.

When Orihime had finished, Kisuke looked bored.

"Nah, not good enough," he shrugged. "What else do you have for me?" He sat forward eagerly. If he was a dog, his tail would surely be wagging; ears up.

With an exasperated sigh, Orihime slackened her shoulders, thinking. _That was the best I had._ _Not good enough? Was he expecting something ridiculous?_ Orihime flashed her eyes to Kisuke's. _Of course he is._

"I left my favorite shirt behind," she said in a bland voice.

Rangiku slapped a hand across her mouth, stifling a hysterical squeak while an exaggerated gasp was heard from Kisuke.

"Why, we can't have that, now can we?"

Orihime made a mental note to never ask Kisuke for another favor.

 **xxxBLEACHxxx**

Kisuke thought the conversation went well. He could say he was surprised when the two women showed up for a lovely visit, but Kisuke had been waiting for it all week long. Making their way down to the training ground, the shop owner was almost giddy. He knew he shouldn't be doing what he was about to do, but he was eager to see the outcome.

Ulquiorra was an interesting case. From what he's heard from Ichigo and Uryu, and from what he's seen of Orihime's state, he didn't quite know what to think of the Espada. On one hand, Ulquiorra was ruthless and cold-hearted; faithful to the one he served, which was unfortunately Aizen. On the other, he was one who had ensnared the heart of the purest girl he knew. Kisuke had always thought it was Ichigo that Orihime loved, and the platonic way in which she treated now him shocked everyone. Yes, Kisuke was very eager to meet the infamous Ulquiorra.

However, the issue of Aizen could not go over-looked. Ulquiorra was a hollow; that could not be changed, but could his loyalty be changed? Kisuke already knew that as an enemy Ulquiorra was dangerous, but as an ally, he would be a tremendous strength to the Seireitei's arsenal. This was a gamble, and Kisuke couldn't be sure which side of the coin Ulquiorra would land on.

The three had finally made it to the bottom, opening to the massive underground training ground that was lit up as if the sun hung overhead. In the distance, Tessai was already waiting with the necessary equipment to open the Garganta. Two large wooden posts jutted out from the rock formations for Kisuke to perform the Keikaigi. Kisuke could feel the energy flowing out of Orihime's body; Rangiku just as excited to travel to a world she had never been in.

"By the way, Rangiku, what are you going to do about the soul society while you're gone? It won't take them very long to figure out you aren't in the world of the living anymore." It was a question Kisuke hadn't thought about yet. It was bound to create trouble for himself.

"I was hoping you'd be able to handle it if the issue came up," she said, the puppy look already gracing her eyes. "Plus, Ichigo can take care of any hollows that pop up. Just give him my communicator and everything should be good. As long as he answers it they shouldn't have any reason to look too into things."

"I doubt Ichigo is going to be please about that. He'll also be asking questions. Are you sure you want that?" Kisuke knew there was no way they were going to be able to keep this outing away from Ichigo and the others. In fact, they probably already knew the girls were here. Well, Uryu and Chad at least.

"There's no point keeping it from them," Orihime chimed in. "They'll know soon enough anyway, and once we're through the portal there's nothing they can do. But please don't mention why I'm going back to Hueco Mundo."

Kisuke was taken back by that. It was different seeing Orihime so fired up about something, especially when she knew it went against her friends. This was a new side he had never seen from her. This Orihime wasn't afraid to get what she wanted. She was confident in her choice, like she had always been, but there was a deeper force projecting her determination in a stunning display. Out of all the words Kisuke would use to describe Orihime, he could now add one more to his list: fierce. Yes, Kisuke was very interested in meeting the one who could bring out such a foreign side to the girl.

"I agree," Kisuke replied. "Now, before we get the show on the road, I'm sure you've been patiently waiting for me to hold my end of the bargain."

Orihime nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I must say, this whole thing has nearly given me a run for my money, but I think I'm scraping my way down to the truth. You see, the challenge with your situation lies in the fact that you didn't have a soul chain. What happened to you is what happens to Ichigo when he becomes a soul reaper, but you're human, so how do we explain such a phenomenon? "

The two girls nodded in response, encouraging him to keep going.

"But then I began to think, I've only been focusing on the physical aspect. What about the mind? If I had my guess, an opponent, who possessed a specialty in mind manipulation, managed to split the consciousness within your mind while simultaneously transferring half of it to the hollow world; thus, resulting in the splitting of your soul." Kisuke knew he was right. There was no other explanation that would make any tangible sense. And from the wide eyes on the girls in front of him, truth made its way into their minds.

"Have you told anyone else?" Orihime asked breathlessly.

"No, I haven't. I wanted to wait until I had more concrete evidence," Kisuke confirmed.

"But who has that kind of mind manipulation skill?" Rangiku questioned. "The only person coming to mind is Aizen and he's well locked away."

"No, I doubt it's Aizen as well, that's the trouble. Even if he was a possibility, Aizen would have to have captain level help." He paused. "More than captain level, and even then, the chance of him pulling it off without detection is slim to none."

"After the fallout, I had to testify against Aizen to Central 46. He was looking pretty pathetic." Rangiku smirked at the memory. "With Head Captain around, nothing's going to happen."

Kisuke noticed how uncomfortable Orihime had been through the brief conversation. Clearly the topic of Aizen still frightened the girl, and Kisuke didn't blame her. The man was a certified freak; capable of the unimaginable and ruthless to the core. Aizen showed the depths of his ruthlessness when he manipulated Toshiro into stabbing Momo, Aizen's ex lieutenant who adored him. Even when you think the situation has gone passed even Aizen's realm of right and wrong, he turns around and surprises you.

"Alright, well, I hope I held up my end enough to your liking. Why don't we get started?" Kisuke announced, holding up his cane to where the Garganta would open.

Kisuke had the girls stand back why he performed the opening. It wasn't particularly difficult, but it had a different feeling than opening a Senkaimon. The spirit energy had a dark force that didn't set right within a soul reaper. In the matter of minutes, a massive Garganta opened, showing the black void into the world beyond. If you stared long enough, you could swear you could see forms lingering, waiting to devour your soul.

"Wow," Rangiku gasped. "I've never been this close to one. It feels… cold," she said, deciding on a fitting word.

"It doesn't get any better," Orihime admitted with a grimace.

"Well you better get used to it," Kisuke's voice rang out. "I can only keep it open for ten minutes so I suggest you get going. Who knows what would happen if you got stuck in there." Kisuke knew, and probably so did Rangiku, but he wasn't going to delight the girls with the depressing information. This was going to be the start of an interesting tale, and Kisuke couldn't wait until they got back with their surprise.

"Now you two stick together." Kisuke took on a more serious tone. He didn't feel the best about sending two girls into enemy territory, but at least he had a sense of comfort knowing Rangiku was a lieutenant. One you shouldn't underestimate. And Orihime had more of a back bone than most thought. She was a solid addition to any team. Not just for her healing and defense capabilities, but her optimism and strong will to protect her friends was powerful. Kisuke didn't doubt the girls would emerge successful, and hopefully he could count on Ulquiorra to take over their protection once they found him.

"Don't worry about us, Kisuke. I won't let anything happen to Orihime." Rangiku put an arm over the girl's shoulders.

"It's not just Orihime I'm worried about. Now, you two better get going. I can't keep this portal open for much longer." Kisuke moved to stand beside the Garganta, waiting for the girls to depart.

"Right," Orihime said, confidence fierce in her voice. Rangiku took ahold of the girl's hand and the two of them rushed forward, disappearing within the darkness.

Kisuke stood in silence and watched until the ripple of the Garganta slowly disappeared. The sound of footsteps disturbing his thoughts as Tessai appeared beside him.

"Is it really okay to let them bring him back?" Tessai asked. "He's still an Espada. There's no way to determine his loyalty to Aizen."

Tessai was never one to doubt Kisuke, but he couldn't be blamed this time for this was one of the larger gambles Kisuke made.

"As naïve as Orihime can be, I've sensed a great change in her for some time now. She's not the same sweet Hime everyone still pretends she is. I have faith in her judgement." Kisuke paused, mulling over his own words before giving his next order.

"Send word to the others."

"Sir?" Tessai questioned.

"Although I trust Orihime's judgement, I cannot deny yours; so, we'll have a welcome party for our guest." Kisuke turned, bringing out his fan and began making his way upstairs.

Tessai caught up with Kisuke walking just behind him. "You mean to capture him upon arrival?"

"Not at all. We'll simply study his behavior and if there is malicious intent," a smile played on Kisuke's lips. "Then I won't hesitate to bring him down myself."

Surprised at the change in mood, Tessai could only agree.

 **xxxBLEACHxxx**

Touching the familiar ground of Hueco Mundo put Orihime's heart in a fit of eagerness. Ulquiorra was here somewhere and she was not going to leave without him, no matter what it took. Standing next to Rangiku, Orihime looked around. The Garganta had dropped them off outside the front gates of Las Noches, which had been blown apart. _At least we don't have to knock_ the girl joked to herself. Orihime had asked Kisuke to get them as close to the fortress as possible thinking this was the most likely place she'd find her Espada. It had been Ulquiorra's home for quite some time and it would provide him protection as he built up his strength. She just hoped he already knew she was here.

Rangiku, who had been waiting patiently, finally spoke up. "Wow, with a place like this it's hard to believe Aizen would even bother with the soul society." The derision in her voice was fastened with genuine awe. The fortress was truly an amazing vision. Orihime remembered resting her eyes on it for the first time. They had been miles away, but even she could appreciate its grand size of it from a distance. "Other than the dreary landscape, the place isn't too bad."

Orihime couldn't tell if the reaper was being serious or not, but explained, "Aizen hates the hollow world. He built a dome with artificial sunlight to mask what this world really is. It's actually quite an amazing sight."

"Well then I guess we have to go see it," Rangiku answered with a cheeky grin on her face, leading the way into the dark fortress.

 **xxxBLEACHxxx**

Rangiku took in everything of this strange world. The eerie darkness seemed to close around her and the contrasting white walls gave off a false sense of security. They kept their guard up, ears straining to hear any danger, but the only noise to be heard was the sound of their feet against the cold floor. It was nerve wracking, being in the enemy's territory and heavily outnumbered. So, over-all, Rangiku was having a great time.

"These halls seem to go on forever. Are you sure you know where you're going?" Rangiku questioned. She had a strange sense of déjà vu. The never-ending stream of walls reminded her of somewhere.

"Yeah, I think I know my way." Rangiku saw her friend glance at her from the corner of her eye. "Almost like you're back in the Seireitei, don't you think?" Orihime asked as if she were reading her mind. "I feel like there's a lot about Las Noches that's similar to the Seireitei. These halls are a maze just like the walls leading to the squad barracks."

"That would explain why this place seems so familiar," Rangiku mused. "So, any idea where Ulquiorra is?"

For a while now, Orihime's eyes seemed to gloss over in a gentle, almost loving way. A small involuntary smile would grace her lips every once in a while, as if she were focusing on something far away. "Yeah, he's in the room where they kept me while I was here."

 _That explains it. What a sappy guy this Ulquiorra_. "Seems like he misses you," Rangiku suggested.

Orihime jumped slightly, her cheeks growing an amusing shade of red. She kept her eyes ahead of her in an attempt to downplay her hopefulness. "Y-you think so?"

Rangiku looked at her friend critically. "Orhime, he's in your room for crying out loud. Of course he's missing his blushing damsel. In fact, he's probably wallowing on your bed wishing you were with him." Rangiku had to dodge the hand that came swinging at her.

"Rangiku!" Orihime cried in embarrassment, burying her face in her hands. Rangiku didn't know the girl could get any redder, but she could practically see steam billowing off her forehead. It was a joy to tease Orihime; she made it so easy. Especially when it came to her inexperience with boys. It was interesting seeing Orihime in this state. Rangiku didn't really know how to handle it. She had seen the girl get flustered over her infatuation with Ichigo, but it never reaching the levels of what Ulquiorra could do to her friend. "Why would you say something like that? He probably doesn't even feel that way about me!" The despair in her voice was evident. It looked as if Rangiku had hit a sore spot.

"Oh, stop getting your panties in a bunch, I was only joking," Rangiku reassured. "But I don't agree with what you just said. It's obvious he has some sort of feelings for you, whatever that may be, but you will never know until you see him again. Isn't that what this mission is about?"

"Yes," Orihime mumbled. "I'm scared though. The others will be mad at me and what if everyone gets in a fight? What if he doesn't even want to go back with me?"

Rangiku could understand Orihime's worry. For so long she had kept her relationship with Gin a secret, knowing she would only be chastised for loving a man as – supposedly – evil and slippery as him. The pain of losing Gin, the pain that was still prominent within her own heart, was crushing. Rangiku would give anything to see him one last time; sit down and talk about why he did what he did; why he left her again. Now that Ulquiorra was alive, she would not allow Orihime to experience the same fate she had to endure. "Orihime." Rangiku stopped, prompting Orihime to do the same. "No matter what happens here between you and Ulquiorra, don't let this opportunity go to waste. Tell him how you feel. If he decides he feels the same and wants to come back with us, then I will protect the both of you from anyone who wishes to cause you harm. And if he decides he does not want to come back, then use this time to get your closure. You deserve to have a free heart; not one that's trapped in darkness."

Rangiku saw tears gather in Orihime's eyes. "Thank you, Rangiku."

Before she had a chance to reply, Rangiku froze, sensing a group of spiritual pressure advancing on their location.

"What is it?" Orihime asked, seeing her panic.

"We need to move, now!" Rangiku grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her away from the coming onslaught. _Seven_ , she counted. _And they're all adjuchas_. Luckily she had reserved her strength for a situation such as this, but there were too many of them just for her to handle. _If I didn't have to protect Orihime I could fight with free rein_.

Just then, the girls broke into an open room. It was huge; pillars filed on both sides in a row, supporting a ceiling that was one hundred feet in the air. There were three other doors leading into different hallways; one door on each wall. "Orihime, which way to Ulquiorra? Quick!"

But it was too late. The adjuchas had caught up to them with no problem. Rangiku saw Orihime's eyes widen in fear. Each enemy was grotesque. Talons, horns, tails, and wings were some of their attributes, but each had the infamous hollow mask that showcased their lust for blood.

The girls broke apart, taking on a defensive stance. Rangiku drew out her Zanpakuto while Orihime raised her hands to the clips in her hair. Rangiku did not want Orihime in this battle. She was too innocent to fight properly. Her shield and healing powers were unquestionable, but they would prove to be useless against these odds. She had to get the girl to leave her and run; find Ulquiorra before it was too late. Maybe the Espada would ally with them against these enemies. It was a chance Rangiku had to take.

"Orihime, get out of here. Go find Ulquiorra."

"What do you mean? I'm not leaving you behind," Orhime shouted. "I can't abandon my friend. I never will!"

Rangiku was touched by Orihime's determination and loyalty, but at this rate, they were both going to die. "You must! Find Ulquiorra. Get him to help! Only you can do this Orihime!" Orihime brightened up at that, finally seeing reason. _Well that lit a fire under her stubborn ass_.

Unfortunately, Rangiku didn't have any more time to argue as one of the adjuchas powered forward with their claws stretched out. Rangiku side-stepped out of the way, bringing her Zanpakuto in an upward arch, barely scraping the bastard as he reared around for another attack. Rangiku blocked the coming swipe easily managing to leave a nasty gash in the adjuchas hand. His growl emanated throughout the room, revving his companions up.

"You smell lovely, soul reaper," he taunted, gripping the blade. "I don't think I'll share with the other."

With a grimace, Rangiku turned her blade in following the length of his arm until she pierced the tip through his right shoulder. The adjuchas cried out and tried to escape her blade's sting, but she advanced, unwilling to let him run, and used her body weight to move the blade through the middle of his body until it came clean out the left side of his torso. With a shriek, he disappeared. Rangiku heard the remaining adjuchas rush forward, trying to catch her off guard, but Rangiku kept the flow of her Zanpakuto and turned to parry the next attack. However, Rangiku didn't notice an attack coming from her blind spot. Orihime's golden shield erupted before her, saving her from having her head taken off.

As the shield broke, the adjuchas fanned out around the two girls.

"Thanks, Orihime," Rangiku said breathing heavily.

"Anytime."

"But you've done enough. You saw I can take these guys down, now get out of here." Hopefully that display of power would be enough to move the girl. Rangiku felt a pang of annoyance at Orihime. _She does remember I'm a lieutenant, right? Captain Hitsugaya's lieutenant at that!_

Orihime was wavering on her feet, so Rangiku gave one more push. "What would Ichigo tell you to do? You would trust this fight to him, wouldn't you? Now why not me?" _That did it_.

Rangiku watched as Orihime's resolve took hold. The girl stomped her foot down, arms straight at her side. "I believe in you Rangiku. Good luck!" She yelled in encouragement. With those last words, the girl darted to the door on the opposite side from the one they arrived through.

Finally alone, Rangiku gave the enemy a menacing smile. The reaper raised her Zanpakuto in front of her body, the tip pointing straight out at them. "Let's play. Haineko!

 **xxxBLEACHxxx**

Ulquiorra knew the second Orihime arrived. Just as before, it was like a light switched on and he felt the odd, pleasing thrum in his body. He had expected the girl to make an appearance again. It was just like her, never passing up the chance to save someone she cared about, and he would have been disappointed if she were to prove him wrong.

Over the two long weeks Ulquiorra spent gaining his strength back, he thought of nothing but the girl. He thought of how she cried for him and healed the scattered pieces of his existence. It was true the girl would even willingly heal her enemies, but the manner her warmth surrounded him spoke of something contrary to enemy. Orihime care for him and the Espada had come to terms with it, hence why he knew that the silly girl would not stay where she belonged.

Not only did Ulquiorra anticipate the girl's movements, but he had also been informed on her probable plans. Ulquiorra had had an unlikely visitor; a soul reaper from the Soul Society. The Espada's first notion was to decimate the man, but the reaper came daring to utter the name Aizen. Ulquiorra learned that Aizen lost the war and was now being held captive in the Seitritei. Yet, there were some in the Seireitei that sympathized with Aizen. The man presented the Espada with proposal that was hard to refuse. However, he only had one problem: Orihime was not to be harmed. After the reaper's reassurance that the girl would not be harm, he departed from Hueco Mundo with the whisper of Orihime's arrival.

Ulquiorra wasn't sure what to think, but his decision to spare the girl was easy. There was something that disturbed his heart, making him feel weak, and it was not unfavorable to say the least. He felt a deep protection for the girl and an overwhelming gratitude, for he owed her his life. Ulquiorra decided, if that's what Orihime asked for, he would gladly give it. He would be her protector. He would stand in the way of any harm that would ever befall the girl. And her being in Hueco Mundo again stirred the foreign worry in his gut.

On a second examination, Ulquiorra sensed another presence along with her. _The spiritual pressure of a lieutenant._ _Good, she's not alone._ The Espada knew the extra presence could cause problems upon arrival, but if the girl had brought them, it was a safe bet the lieutenant could be trusted. Either way, Ulquiorra did not fear the soul reaper. If it came to a fight, he knew he could win. The lieutenant's spiritual pressure was nowhere near Ichigo's.

Getting up from the chair he sat in, Ulquiorra excused himself from his position by the window. With one last glace, the Espada left Orihime's old bedroom. He had had enough time to think about the past; it was time to face the girl again.

Like pesky flies, Ulquiorra noticed the buzzing of new spiritual pressures. They were weak, easily manageable, but their numbers were great. He estimated ten altogether. Status: adjuchas.

There was rumor of a new band of hollows working their way up through the ranks. Many hollows throughout Hueco Mundo had been consumed by this ruthless gang. Usually adjuchas were loners, unwilling to share their prey, but this gang seemed to have a specific purpose to their make-up. The purpose was easy for the Espada to guess; Ulquiorra wondered when they would come for him. As Ulquiorra got stronger, his spiritual pressure grew, and eventually word got out that the Espada was occupying Las Noches once again. The gang probably assumed the Espada to be weak and wanted to consume his soul to get a jump on their progress.

These adjuchas wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the girl and her companion traveling dead into the warpath of said gang. Though the two seemed to be moving toward him at a faster pace. Thankfully they sensed their company as well. If the adjuchas caught up, the lieutenant should be able to handle them until he got there. With that, Ulquiorra set out faster.

However, Ulquiorra couldn't get there fast enough. The adjuchas had split off into smaller teams and one of them was engaged with the lieutenant. _Shit. Where's Orihime?_

Somehow the Espada had lost track of the girl. He was so immersed in watching the adjuchas that he flubbed and forgot about his main goal.

 _How careless. Letting such things like worry could my judgment. Disgraceful._ _And it seems I too have visitors._

Rounding the corner, Ulquiorra was faced with three of the adjuchas. Two of the adjuchas had bodies more like humans, both small and lean. One was a male that had razors where hands should have been, talons dug into the ground he was standing on, horns twisting in an arc above his head as he smiled with sharp teeth. The other was a female. Long white hair hid most of her cage-like mask, purple eyes peeking out from the grates. Spikes protruded from her shoulders, elbows and knees while the rest of her body curved elegantly. A serpent tail slithered from behind her. From her pressure, she seemed to be the strongest of the group. The last took the shape of a hyena. Another male. Black tuft hair trailed down his spine, tail branching out in different directions with deadly spears.

To any regular hollow, this group would be the end, but to Ulquiorra, they were merely a hindrance. He glided to a stop, silently waiting for the onslaught that was to come.

"Well that was easy," began the hyena. "Hey guys, looks like we won't have to search anymore. The bastard actually came to us!"

"So it seems," jeered the other male. He took a step forward, bringing his thumb to his chest in a superior fashion. "The name's Kamisori. This here is Hebi and the loud mouth is Oshaberi," he said gesturing to the two beside him. "Just thought you'd want to know the names of those who are going to kill you." Kamisori's grin stretched across his face, reminding Ulquiorra of another Espada who took pride in being an insufferable hot-head.

"Hey," Oshaberi exclaimed. "Who are you calling a loud mouth? At least I don't pretend to be the boss when Hebi here can kick your ass."

Ulquiorra was becoming bored with their banter. Eyes focused on the female, the Espada analyzing the soft flicks of her tail. Hebi's eyes were slippery, as if she were constructing a silent strategy while her companions bickered between themselves. She was unlike the rest of the gang. From what he could tell, she very well could be the leader of the adjuchas. _Aizen would have benefitted from this one_ , Ulquiorra mused. _With the support from Lord Aizen, she would have made a fine Espada._

"I will not be kept waiting by a handful of trash. You can either choose death, or remove yourselves from my sight." Ulquiorra's neutral tone caught the attention of the male adjuchas who whipped their heads toward him in a fiery rage.

"What the hell makes you think we're letting you passed?" Kamisori snapped. "The only place you're going is to your grave."

"You can't kill us. I bet you don't even have enough spiritual pressure to form a cero," Oshaberi laughed.

Ulquiorra almost let a rare smirk slip. "Your confidence is what will destroy you." The Espada's patience was wearing thin. He had wasted too much time here. The lieutenant had already taken down one of her opponents, leaving four more to deal with. Ulquiorra was also able to locate the girl. She had made her way to this building and was in the main area on the first floor, trapped by the remaining adjuchas. She was so close he felt as if he could taste her sweet spiritual pressure. His stomach twisted uncomfortably; the urge to protect her growing stronger by the minute. "Shall we test your statement?" Ulquiorra lifted his arm, pointing his finger at the group. With little effort, his green cero formed at the tip, and he took pleasure as he called their bluff.

Wasting no time, he let it fire, but it didn't reach its targets. A purple cero had countered it. The space between them erupted with a shake, blowing a hole in the floor and shattering the walls around them. As the smoke was clearing, Ulquiorra saw the silhouette of the female, arm raised in the same position as his. The snake-like Hebi had discharged his attack. _Maybe there is one worth killing here_.

"Very brave of you – to counter my cero. I was wondering when you'd make your move. Up until now you've been quiet."

Hebi didn't respond, she only continued to stare blankly. If Ulquiorra hadn't of been paying attention, he would have missed the serpent tongue that slipped out from between the grates of her mask. It wasn't much, but a light fog clouded his mind, making him sway on the spot. Ulquiorra also caught Hebi's companions exhibiting the same conditions, only, Oshaberi was brought to the ground.

 _What kind of trick is she playing?_

"What was that just now, woman?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"I wouldn't make her talk if I were you," Kamisori said breathlessly. "Hebi doesn't talk much. Her voice can bewitch your mind. It's like a poison that seeps in and stops the senses – as you've just witnessed. And that was only a whisper. If you're too weak, you'll end up like Oshaberi here, trapped in a dream."

It seemed to be true. Oshaberi was motionless on the ground, twitching every now and then. _Yes, she would have been very useful to Lord Aizen. As an Espada, she could have proven to top even Hallibel._ With just a glimps into her power, Ulquiorra knew she was a formidable opponent, one he did not have the time to challenge.

"You seek power. That is why you wish to kill me, but," Ulquiorra paused, eyes piercing into Hebi's, "I know a better way to achieve what you desire." No, Ulquiorra would not waste such talent. Instead, he would use her power to his advantage. "Kill these two weaklings and join me. I can take you to a higher level than consuming me will."

"What? Hey! Don't listen to him Hebi," Kamisori yelled. Then he turned to Ulquiorra. "I've heard enough out of you. Come on Hebi, let's get this over with."

Hebi had been staring intently at Ulquiorra. There was no sign that she even acknowledged what he offered, but just as her companion took his stance to charge, Hebi became lightning. Her movements were so fast, but being a master of speed, Ulquiorra saw everything.

Nails became daggers as she sank them into Kamisori's throat; just like a snake. Shock was written all over his face as he tried to process through the betrayal and pain. The skin around the wounds began to turn a sickening purple color, crawling up his face and down his body. Poison. _Two types of poison? One of the mind and one of the body. Intriguing._

Kamisori had been struggling through his last pleas of life, but Ulquiorra saw the light leaving his eyes. A wave of dizziness hit Ulquiorra as he heard Hebi utter a simple sorry in a glittering voice. It almost knocked him to his knees. _Is she that much stronger than me or have I not truly gained my power back?_

She let go of her dead companion and moved on to the next. Oshaberi was still unconscious. Kneeling down next to him, the female made quick work of it, choosing instead to deliver a painless death by snapping his neck. He would never know of his betrayal. Hebi stood straight, attention back on the Espada, waiting for what was next.

"I knew you would make the right choice. Now, before we can move on, I would like you to demonstrate your new loyalty another time." Hebi gave a slight nod. "Good. There is a soul reaper engaged with some of your former companions. Destroy the adjuchas. Leave the soul reaper – for now. I have other matters to attend to." With that the two departed, heading in separate ways.

That had taken too much time, but it proved to be worth it. Ulquiorra had gained a valuable tool. He was not sure in what way she would become useful, but it would be a pity to waste such potential.

As he moved forward, Ulquiorra checked on the wellbeing of Orihime. _It seems as if she's been able to take down one enemy._ Ulquiorra was impressed with the progress she had made on her strength. He had once thought of the girl as weak, but her strength had always been right in front of his eyes. The power to protect those she cared about is what gave her the strength to vanquish even an adjuchas.

However, the girl was still only human. Ulquiorra sensed the surge of spiritual pressure raising within her opponent. A cero. His stomach was twisting again, almost desperate in his worry. He wasn't going to make it in time.

 **A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

 **If you haven't read my reviews, please read the one from Guest (you'll know what one). Hopefully you feel my reaction was appropriate enough based on the words they said to me.**

 **Tallowlyplum80- I'm glad I surprised you! That won't be the biggest surprise, I can promise you that!**

 **\- Thanks for your read. I'm really glad you like it! Ulquihime for life 3**

 **Linoshka727- Thanks for your read and review. Hope you liked this chapter as well :)**

 **Yuki-1107- You'll just have to wait and see who all is involved ;) And I do too! Rangiku is one of my favorites**

 **Memgalaw- Lol thanks for your read! I enjoyed your reaction! XD**

 **Guest- I would like to address a review that was so graciously left for me. Perhaps some of you have already read the harsh words that, quite frankly, had no real merit to them. So then why address this kind of review?**

 **This website was made for those who love stories. Love the "what if's" and exciting worlds where their favorite characters are thrown into new situations with new lovers and new dreams. This website was made not only for the readers but for the future writers who are trying their hand at a dream they wish to turn into reality – which is obviously my case. This is the real reason why I am addressing such distasteful words. The person who did this is of a character who hides behind anonymity while thrashing fellow writers' works; therefore, regrettably, they have probably done this on more than one occasion. This is something I won't stand to tolerate, especially when voiced without literary value and inappropriate language.**

 **I've picked apart this short, but action-packed review and have come up with a list of my own constructive criticism. Because if you want to be a critic, you might as well know what you're doing.**

 **Why force her to love Ulquiorra in a fanfiction? Simple really – because it's fanfiction. If I'm not mistaken, there has never been a point in my writing where Orihime was forced into loving Ulquiorra. It has only ever been pure, genuine feelings that are quite mutual on both sides; therefore Orihime has never been, and never will be, forced into anything. This is a fanfiction and there are no rules to what can and cannot go into a fanfiction.**

 **Another thing I picked up on was that this person was severely in disfavor of UlquiHime stories. I've experienced that on this website you search for what you wish to read. Upon searching for stories, you're provided with an area for filters. Excuse me for chuckling a bit, but why search for something you clearly dislike? That's all I wish to say about that.**

 **Again, if you are going to review a story, have pride in the words you say. To hide behind the name Guest, while pushing drastic words, show you, as a critic, do not stand behind your own opinion. No matter the content – whether you are praising a work you love or criticizing what you disagree with – prove you care about what you're saying. And with that, use language that backs up your argument. I found it rather childish to say, what was it, "Die you fatass virgin fag"? Why make it personal? Why even go down that road of unintelligent, juvenile language? It has just made proving my point even more satisfying.**

 **Two more things. This next one is fun.**

 **The definition I found (thanks to Urban Dictionary) states that a delulu is: "A delusional fan girl/boy who believes they can/will end up with their favorite idol or celebrity and invest an unhealthy amount of time and energy into said idol." It goes on to explain that delulus are most commonly found in fandoms such as Justin Bieber, One Direction, and Kpop (cries). I believe this term that was used against me was used in the wrong sense. I do not obsess over Orihime or Ulquiorra nor do I wish to engage in a ridiculous fake relationship with either. The only delusional thing I found was a personal attack on my story for its choice of lovers when the critic seems to be the one obsessed over who is with who.**

 **Lastly – Naruto and Sakura – really? I found no relevance to this comparison because both situations are miles apart.**

 **I will not respect those who hide behind anonymity while cyberbullying. Nor have I ever been hurt by someone I do not respect.**

 **As I will state again, constrictive criticism is always welcome. I love reading reviews and get a joy to know there are readers who love my work. I am very thankful to those who read and support my story; it truly means the world to me. You guys are always in my thoughts.**

 **Thanks again for reading my story!**

 **-DivineOblivion**


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've hit a road block that has affected just about every aspect of my life. Unfortunately, writing has been one of them, but to everyone who has left a review for me, you are the ones pushing me to see this through to the end. It's a joy knowing there are people out there who love what I have to say, and I think that's something I've been needing. Though, it's also scary knowing there are people who are eager for what's coming next; and the expectations that rise with each addition. It's a challenge I'm willing to take on. I would hate to disappoint myself and give up on my dreams. And even more so to disappoint the people supporting me.

So thank you to everyone who has read this story. I have half of the next chapter written and I'm kicking my butt to grind out the rest. Just hang in there!

Thanks again - DivineOblivion


End file.
